


Fight Club

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boxer Dwalin, Coach Thorin, Fight Club- Alternate Universe, M/M, Tags will be added., Water boy Ori, shh shh i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin is an underground boxer with a craving for something he can never have and Ori is a water boy, born with a silver spoon in his mouth with a craving for something just in reach.</p>
<p>And they (of course) meet in the most cliché way possible, but not in the way you are expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Swearing and a masturbating Mister Dwalin later in this chapter. Kiddies be aware!! (I should be finishing off my other stories. but I just had to write this! sorry *not sorry* x )

Dwalin was a trained and seasoned boxer, no two ways about it, any opponent Dwalin had ever faced he always beat, he was known as Dwalin ‘the Destroyer’ in the underground boxing world and it had taken him thirteen years (coming up fourteen) to gather this title and he had no regrets, well perhaps one. One that he dared not speak of to anyone except his closest friends, he didn’t want to have a weakness and the thing he craved was the weakest thing of all. Love. Dwalin craved for love, someone to call his and his only, someone to love Dwalin despite all his scars and flaws, of course he never told anyone this, most boxers didn’t crave that (but he wasn’t like most boxers), they craved for blood and titles and since Dwalin had to defend _his_ title, he acted the exact same.

Dwalin growled as he swung a taped fist at the large punching bag that hung from the ceiling, the bag swayed and shook under his heavy hits as his thick chiselled arms and chest glowed in the dim light of the fight club, he stopped quickly to wipe a hand over his hairless head before continuing his punches.

“Training hard I see.” A familiar voice called, Dwalin didn’t turn around to look at the man stood on the nearby stairs, he growled and grunted as he continued to punch the bag.

“Yeah.” Dwalin growled back.

“I think you should take a break.” The voice said again and Dwalin continued to punch the bag.

“Not right now.” Dwalin growled in reply.

“Dwalin.” The voice sighed and Dwalin sighed before stopping and turning around to face his trainer.

Thorin stood on the stairs with his arms crossed firmly over his chest and a frown plastered across his sharp features; Dwalin frowned back at him and shrugged his shoulders.

“What?!” Dwalin asked snappily.

“I told you to go home hours ago.” Thorin growled. “Do you ever listen?”

“Can’t, busy.” Dwalin growled before turning back to his punching bag.

“Dwalin, you’re gonna work yourself to death, one day.” Thorin said as he walked down the stairs and stood behind the punching bag and holding it in place as Dwalin hammered his fist into it.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Dwalin asked as he pounded the bag.

“Yes, who would make me all my money?” Thorin said with a fond chuckle.

Dwalin grinned slightly and stopped punching the bag as Thorin gave him a slight grin.

“What?” Dwalin asked obviously knowing the look on Thorin’s face wasn’t one of complete innocence.

“I just want you to meet someone.” Thorin said with an innocent smile.

“Not interested.” Dwalin growled returning to his steady beating on the bag.

“Oh come on Dwalin,” Thorin said with a pout as he gripped tightly onto the bag on the other side. “He might be the one.”

“Ye’ said that about the last three.” Dwalin said with a chuckled.

“This is different.” Thorin said with an eye roll. “This one is the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

“What’s his name?” Dwalin asked growling as he swung his fist into the bag.

“Bilbo,” Thorin said with a dreamy sigh. “I’m meeting up with him tonight and I wanted my best mate to meet him.”

“Then why are ye’ here? Go ask yer best mate.” Dwalin said with a chuckle.

“Dwalin, don’t be an idiot.” Thorin said with another eye roll.

“What if I say no?” Dwalin growled wiping the sweat from his forehead and shrugging at Thorin.

“Then I lower your wages.” Thorin said with a smug grin.

“I barely get by on the shit pay you give me now!” Dwalin snapped.

“Then I suggest you get ready.” Thorin said before letting go of the bag and marching out the clubs door.

Dwalin growled and smashed his hand into the bag, he sighed before pulling on a shirt and unbinding his hand, he tucked the tape into his bag and lifted his pack over his shoulder before following his friend out the door.

Thorin was parked at the end of the alley way in his dark sleek car as he waited for Dwalin to lock up and follow him, Dwalin pulled the keys from his back pocket and locked the boxing club before pulling the security railing over the door and lighting a cigarette in his mouth, Dwalin growled and grumbled to himself with his cigarette planted firmly between his lips as he fiddled with the security lock, he eventually got it sealed and Thorin honked at him from his car, Dwalin flipped him the finger and started walking over to the car before jumping into the passenger seat.

“I told you, no smoking in my car.” Thorin snapped.

“And I told you I like training on Friday nights.” Dwalin growled back. “I guess we both don’t get what we want.”

Dwalin took a deep drag from the cigarette and blew the smoky fumes into Thorin’s face, laughing as the bearded man winced and opened a window but his laughter soon stopped when Thorin grabbed the cigarette from his lips and threw it out the window.

Ye’ bastard!” Dwalin growled but Thorin ignored him as he put the key into the car’s ignition and started the car with a soft purr.

\----

Dwalin was going to kill Thorin, if this night ever ended that is. Dwalin hated going out and watching the dying world and the dying people who inhabited it, Thorin seemed so…. Happy. And it made Dwalin sick, Most likely because Dwalin had never felt love or if he ever did he couldn’t remember the feeling, Sure he’d been on dates before and he certainly wasn’t a blushing virgin but all the times he had been on top of someone he never felt anything like Thorin had with this-Bilbo- or whatever his name was, Dwalin had always assumed that being in the business of boxing meant a lonely life but Thorin seemed to be defying all the odds and was always in some sort of relationship, Dwalin had always put down his- _incapability_ \- to love down to his family, his mother died when he was young and his dad wasn’t really the fathering type, he was more of the taking off and never coming back type. Dwalin could blame his problem on his brother Balin, but Balin was his ‘elder’ and he had grown up with some manners, believe it or not. Dwalin chugged back his beer and frowned at Thorin as he whispered into the small man tucked under his arm ear, Bilbo giggled and Dwalin rolled his eyes before gesturing to the bar man to get him a refill.

“I told you he doesn’t talk much.” Thorin said to Bilbo obviously trying to gain Dwalin’s attention too.

“They say the brightest have the littlest to say.” Dwalin growled and Bilbo laughed slightly.

“Or the thickest.” Thorin said fondly and Dwalin gave him a small side smile.

“So Dwalin, I heard you work for Thorin?” Bilbo said shyly.

“Yep, since I was just a lad of seventeen, all of what?” Dwalin said looking at Thorin for an answer but Thorin shrugged. “Thirteen years ago.”

“So you’ve been boxing that long?” Bilbo asked curiously.

“Yes, what of it?” Dwalin growled.

“Nothing, just, most boxers don’t last this long.” Bilbo said taking a sip from his water.

“I’m not most boxers.” Dwalin growled at him and Bilbo wriggled back almost as if he was trying to hide inside Thorin’s arm.

“No, you’re more stubborn.” Thorin said with a chuckle and Dwalin nodded in agreement.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Bilbo asked before thinking over his question and quickly adding. “Or girlfriend?”

“No.” Dwalin replied simply.

Bilbo nodded and knew not to pry any deeper into that dark conversation, Thorin gave him a slight smile but Dwalin just frowned and focused on the beer in his cup.

\----

The night ended pretty quickly but that was mostly because Thorin started sticking his tongue down Bilbo’s throat in the booth they were sat in and Dwalin kind of took the hint, that and his beer wasn’t really making him as pissed as he had hoped it would, he growled to himself as he marched down the dark London streets as he took deep drags of his cigarette trying to forget everything that had happened that evening. He kept his eyes on the path and only looked up in time to collide with another man’s smaller body, Dwalin growled and the man dropped the books he was carrying with a round of large thuds.

“Watch where yer going ye little-” Dwalin snapped.

“Oh sorry sir, I- I didn’t see you t-there-” The other man said weakly at the same time as Dwalin, before dropping down to his knees and picking up the books that now laid on the floor, Dwalin felt slightly guilty so he groaned and threw his cigarette on the floor and stomped on it, making the smaller man wince, before he crouched down and helped the man gather his books.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Dwalin mumbled.

“No, no it’s my fault, I didn’t look-” The other man tried to explain.

“No. I wasn’t lookin’.” Dwalin protested.

The small man made a slight high pitched hum and reached for a book at the same time as Dwalin and Dwalin’s large hand tucked over the other man’s smaller one, the small man looked up shyly at him before gripping the book and pulling his hand away.

“Sorry, sorry-” the other man continued to whisper before he got up at the same time as Dwalin’s and smacked their foreheads together, the small man yelped and gripped his forehead the same time Dwalin put a hand over his.

“Oh goodness I’m sorry.” The other man said in a shocked expression.

“No, no, it’s fine, honestly.” Dwalin said with a chuckle, he wasn’t laughing at the small man, well he was, but not in a harsh way, the man was just too sweet with his awkward giggles and shy mumbles.

“Here, let me check that for you.” The other man said before grabbing gently on the side of Dwalin’s bare head and turning it towards a street lamp, Dwalin chuckled again when he realized the man was on tip toe to be eye level with Dwalin’s large forehead. Dwalin could finally see the man in the slight light and wow, the man had large brown eyes that was swimming in a pool of worry (for him.) and soft brown hair that was ruffled slightly from the gentle night breeze, his frame was small and his skin was pale and flawless, so different to Dwalin’s slightly tanned scratched skin. The small man was just a picture of innocence and sweetness and everything Dwalin had ever dreamed of, Dwalin was pulled from his gazing when the small man made a soft sigh in relief.

“There, no harm done, only a small bruise.” The man said with a small sigh as he ran his thumb softly over Dwalin’s slightly bruised temple while his hands were still planted on the side of Dwalin’s face.

Dwalin nodded dumbly and quickly pushed the books into the small man’s chest before marching away and trying to ignore the blush in his cheeks and the whirring inside his head, though that could have just been the beer finally taking effect.

“Thank you!” The man called after him and Dwalin just walked faster toward his flat.

\----

He crashed through the door and quickly pulled off his shoes and bag (that he seemed to have forgotten was even there), he walked quickly to the back room and pulled off his shirt and pulled on his boxing gloves before delivering punches to the small punching bag that swung in the centre of his room, trying to clear his mind of the enticing man he met tonight and how his eyes seemed to have such a strange effect on Dwalin.

Once his mind was completely cleared of these thoughts he threw his gloves down and stomped to his bedroom, he quickly pulled off his trousers and dove into his large rickety old bed and threw all the covers off and just lied in the middle of the mattress breathing deeply and letting his eyes fall shut as he felt the familiar ache in his muscles and the familiar itch in his hands, still desperate to beat something, beside his growing member.

Dwalin couldn’t believe this, three years he hadn’t popped a boner but just seeing sweet brown eyes of a stranger and soft lips peeled back into a small smile was enough for him to get a hard on. Dwalin was not impressed.

He carefully flipped over on his front and ground the heel of his palm into the soft sheets before rutting against them like some sort of beast in heat, Dwalin would have felt terrible if he wasn’t feeling such pleasure but he knew he would feel terrible afterwards, especially if he ever saw that small man (he was getting his rocks off over) again. Dwalin huffed into his pillow as he continued his rubbing against the sheets thinking about a small pale body withering beneath him and holding onto his large shoulders as Dwalin ploughed him into the mattress. He met the boy in the most cliché way imaginable and he didn’t even know the kids name for fucks sake!

Dwalin soon climaxed into his sheets with a soft grunt before he smashed his face down into his pillows and sighed, that may or may not have been the best orgasm of his life. Dwalin growled and wiped his sheets before flipping onto his back and snuggling down into the slightly sticky sheets before falling into an uneasy sleep as a police siren rang through the air and the usual night-time sounds of London started. 


	2. Azog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin has a fight night at the club and Ori has his first day at the club.

Ori crept slowly down the stairs hoping not to wake his elder brother and to not draw the attention of his eldest brother who was pottering around the kitchen, Ori was getting sick of his brothers, don’t get him wrong, he loved his brothers very much after all they had done for him, feeding him, raising him, making sure that he had the best education. But that just… wasn’t enough, he was so grateful to his brothers but he was twenty years old and had never been any further then the safety of his home and boarding school and well… there is a reason boarding school sounds an awful lot like boring school…

Ori wanted to have fun, to go on an adventure, to meet someone. Someone amazing! Someone so incredible and different that it will blow Dori and Nori right out of the water! (Someone like that attractive gentleman he met last night.) Ori didn’t want to disobey his brothers, he really didn’t, but he just felt an intense need to do _something_! He applied for a few jobs (even though he didn’t need to) and he was saving up (Again, even though he didn’t need to) because he wanted to break out of his brother’s house and buy a little flat of his own where he could do whatever he wanted. If he wanted to drink vodka straight, he could drink vodka straight. If he wanted to eat Chinese and drink chocolate milk, he could eat Chinese and drink chocolate milk. If he wanted to have sex, he could have sex! Okay maybe not so much the latter but the Chinese food and milk was true!

Ori was very excited about his first day as the water boy at the Misty Mountain boxing club, Nori was the one who always talked about the club and apparently it was quite an exclusive place but a very underground place, where many of the mobsters and leaders of the underworld went to place bets on brutishly large men beating each other to a pulp. Ori was looking forward to it and if Dori ever found out, Ori was pretty sure the older man would explode.

“Ori?” A voice interrupted him from his internal laughs as he approached the large front door, Ori froze and winced before slowly turning around to see his grey haired brother frowning at him with his arms crossed over his chest. “What are you doing?”

“I- I was just going out.” Ori stuttered, it wasn’t like it was a _big_ lie.

“Going out? Where?” Dori questioned.

“I’m going to the library.” Ori said with a grin, again, it wasn’t a _big_ lie; the fighting club was _close_ to the library.

“Fine,” Dori sighed. “Just be back by four.”

“Okay!” Ori replied before he waved to his brother and ran out the door of the large, sheltered, shared home and into the real world.

\----

Dwalin grumbled to himself as he sat in the changing room, bandaging his hand in tight tape and pulling on his boxing shorts, Thorin was having a huge underground boxing match today and as his favourite boxer Dwalin was expected to fight. Dwalin growled as he pulled on his gloves and punched the locker, causing the rusty green metal to bend and create a dent in the door, He suddenly had a memory of his youth when his brother had told him facts that he had learned from his history lessons, about ancient celtic warriors firing themselves up before battle, Dwalin had an ancient celtic verse tattooed on his ribs and he always read it before going into the ring.

The door to his locker room suddenly swung open and in swaggered Thorin with a large grin on his face. Dwalin growled at Thorin for breaking his pre match concentration.

“Good afternoon Dwalin.” Thorin said with a large grin.

“It was.” Dwalin snapped around his black and blue coloured gum shield.

Thorin rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you have to have pre match prep.” Thorin said with a chuckle.

Dwalin grunted in agreement before he zipped his bag up and tucked it back inside his dented locker.

“Who am I fighting today then?” Dwalin asked turning back to Thorin who was checking his papers that were attached to his clipboard.

“Adam Gonzolas, also known as ‘Azog’.” Thorin read from the clipboard as he flicked through some pages.

“Weaknesses?” Dwalin asked rubbing a hand across his bare head.

“His left arm, he got it pretty mashed up in a past match.” Thorin read before lowering the clipboard down from his face.

“Alright, and how much money’s in then?” Dwalin asked rubbing his taped hands together.

Thorin lifted a thick wad of bills from his pocket and flashed it at Dwalin, Dwalin’s eye grew wide, there was enough cash there to pay his rent for a month! Thorin grinned and tucked the wad back into his pocket.

“You do well tonight, that’s all yours.” Thorin said with a chuckle.

Dwalin nodded and pulled on his gloves before smacking them together and feeling the adrenaline pump through his body, Thorin patted him on the back again before turning and walking out the locker room with Dwalin quick to follow

“Oh and there’s a new water boy,” Thorin said simply as he walked with Dwalin. “Say hi to him when you get the chance.”

“Yeah, Yeah whatever.” Dwalin growled pumping his arms and jumping up and down when he reached the curtain that led to the arena.

“Good luck.” Thorin said with a nod before stepping out the curtain and soaking up the applaud and yells of the crowd, Dwalin cracked his neck and closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply and rolled his shoulders until he heard, _the_ laugh. The laugh of a sweet stranger in the dark with large brown eyes and a small smile, Dwalin froze and peeked out the curtain to see Thorin stood at the side of the ring laughing and chatting with his new water boy, his night time stranger. No, no, _not his_.

Dwalin growled and placed the curtain back into place before running his gloved hands over his head and hopped on the spot for a moment trying to clear his head.

“Ladies and gentleman!” Thorin’s voice snapped through the air. “In this corner weighing in at one hundred and sixty pounds, Azog the Defiler!”

There was a round of boo’s and Dwalin chuckled slightly, it wasn’t a shock to him that he was favourite to win, he always was.

“And in this corner weighing one hundred and sixty eight pounds in pure muscle, Dwalin the Destroyer!” Thorin’s voice called again and Dwalin sighed deeply before he burst through the curtain and marched quickly down to the cheer and applause of the audience, many of the men sat at the sides patted his back and rubbed his head as he walked passed until he arrived at the side of the ring, and found himself distracted by the small man on his side of the ring, filling small water spray bottles. He was pulled out of his gazing when Thorin tapped him on the side of his face.

“Ready?” Thorin asked furrowing his brow at Dwalin and Dwalin nodded dumbly, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

Dwalin climbed under the ropes and stood up in the corner of the ring, watching as ‘Azog’ snarled at him and snapped something at his coach.

“You feeling alright Dwalin?” Thorin asked voice laced with concern.

“Yeah, yes of course.” Dwalin growled in reply.

The man hovered near the corner and Dwalin cleared his throat to gain the small man’s attention, the small man looked up with him with wide brown eyes and Dwalin could see the faint bruise that was on his temple.

“Hi.” Dwalin said weakly.

“Hello.” The small man replied with a furrowed brow before returning to the water bottles.

“Co- could ye’ pass me a bottle. Please.” Dwalin said awkwardly, the small man didn’t bother looking up instead he just passed Dwalin the bottle; Dwalin wrapped his hand around the bottle and brushed the man’s fingers slightly.

“Thank ye’.” Dwalin said before putting the bottle down in his corner just as the bell rang.

Dwalin jumped out of the corner and into the centre of the ring to face down with ‘Azog’, the large pale man snarled and flashed Dwalin his yellow pointed teeth, Dwalin scanned the man’s left arm and could see a large scar twisting its way down his arm. Dwalin waited for the second bell to ring before the fight began.

 ‘Azog’ swung his right hand and Dwalin dodged before staying light on his feet and shuffled to the side before smacking the pale man hard in the side of the head and repeated this until the bell rang again, signalling the first round over (of course there were no referee’s here!), ‘Azog’ growled and spat at Dwalin but Dwalin just ignored him and sat on the small stool in the corner of the ring and Thorin poured water into his mouth and rubbed a towel across his face as Dwalin spat the water into a nearby bucket.

“Save your energy Dwalin.” Thorin reminded. “Aim for left arm, left arm.”

Dwalin nodded shakily and quickly fixed the tape on his hand before lifting himself from the seat and entering the middle of the ring. ‘Azog’ snarled at him and threw a punch at Dwalin’s face before the bell was struck, Dwalin fell back and held onto his sore nose as the crowd around him booed the pale man.

“Cheat! Cheat!” the crowd yelled before Dwalin lifted his face from the floor and saw the worried expression across the smaller man’s face at the side of the ring, the same worry that was spread across it last night, Dwalin growled and got quickly off the floor before punching ‘Azog’ in the face and sending the pale man stumbling back, the crowd cheered and shouted praise at Dwalin before Dwalin limped over to the corner.

“Jesus Christ, Dwalin!” Thorin said tilting Dwalin’s head up and pouring water over his bleeding nose.

“Here, let me check that for you.” A voice said softly and Dwalin looked over to see the small man holding onto the ropes and looking at his busted face.

Dwalin didn’t say anything but Thorin moved his hands and allowed the man to get through the ropes before he cupped Dwalin’s face between his small hands and looked at his bleeding nose.

“There’s a small cut,” The man said as he rubbed the blood away with the white soaked towel. “No real harm done, only a small bruise.”

Dwalin grew wide eyed at the man and could now see more clearly the small bruise that had formed on the man’s pale forehead, the man looked at him with a furrowed brow. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Thorin pulled him away and back through the ropes before he pushed Dwalin up from his chair.

Dwalin’s hand fidgeted inside his tape before he saw ‘Azog’ approach, Dwalin lifted his clenched hands into a block as the pale man swung a fist at him, Dwalin bent his arm back and caught the pale man’s left arm between his and threw the man to the floor, ‘Azog’ cried out before getting back on his feet and swinging his right fist at Dwalin, Dwalin gracefully dodged the fist and pushed the man back by his left arm, the pale man fell back and cried out again as he clutched his arm and Dwalin quickly straddled his waist before delivering harsh punches to his face and arm, Dwalin was in the zone.

He lived for moments like these, moments when the only thing that could be heard was the quick beat of your heart in your ears and the high frequency of the crowds cheers sounding like a high pitched  hum, Dwalin soon felt an arm wrap around his and he was pulled from ‘Azog’s’ bleeding body. Thorin swung Dwalin in the centre of the ring and lifted his arm in the air.

“Winner!” He cheered and Dwalin placed a fisted, bleeding hand over his chest as he soaked up the praise of the crowed.

Dwalin watched as ‘Azog’ was dragged off the ring by his coach, leaving a trail of blood behind him, If Dwalin didn’t feel so pumped right now he would probably go over and apologise (like he did after most matches) and tell the man it was a good match but his pride had never felt higher, especially when he saw the small man clapping and cheering like the rest of the crowd at the side of the ring, Dwalin bowed to his crowd before jumping out of the ring and marching back to his locker room.

\----

Dwalin was soon changed out of his fight clothes and the crowds had disappeared (before the cops showed up, obviously.) leaving only Dwalin, Thorin and the small man left in the fight club.

“Alright then, I won, where’s my money?” Dwalin asked as he stood inside Thorin’s office.

Thorin reached inside his pocket and pulled out a few wads of cash before leaning back against his large leather chair that was tucked in behind his large oak desk.

“Right you are friend.” Thorin said before throwing the notes onto the desk. “It’s yours.”

Dwalin snatched up the bills and quickly tucked the money into his pockets.

“Have you met the new boy?” Thorin asked lifting his legs and resting them on the desk with a subtle smug look on his face.

“New boy?” Dwalin asked innocently but obviously knowing who Thorin was talking about.

Thorin rolled his eyes and pointed to the blinds that blocked his office off to the ring outside, Dwalin walked slowly over to the blinds and poked his fingers through a gap before scissoring them quickly and peeking out to see the small man polishing some boxing gloves and then attempting to lift a punching bag to its hook but failing, Dwalin laughed fondly and shook his head.

“His name’s Ori, young, free, single, doesn’t talk about his past and family much,” Thorin started listing. “And as sweet as a tube of smarties.”

S-so what!” Dwalin snapped pulling his fingers away and letting the blinds snap shut.

“So, go talk to him.” Thorin said attempting to push Dwalin out of his office but Dwalin dug his heels into the wooden floor.

“Why don’t _ye’_ go talk to him.” Dwalin growled.

“Because I’m taken.” Thorin snapped before shoving Dwalin out the door and slamming it behind him, drawing the small man’s attention, Dwalin straightened his back and coughed awkwardly before strutting over to the small man still attempting to lift the bag onto the large metal hook.

“Here I’ll help ye’.” Dwalin said as he grabbed the heavy bag and lifted it effortlessly onto the hook.

“Thank you.” The man said with a smile.

“I-I’m Dwalin, Dwalin-” Dwalin said as smoothly as he could as he leaned on the punching bag, only for the bag to shift away quickly which sent  him to falling back onto the floor with a heavy thud, Dwalin could actually hear Thorin’s palm hit his face from the office.

“Are you okay!?” The man asked anxiously trying to help Dwalin back up.

“Yeah, yes, fine.” Dwalin said quickly before dusting off his shorts and standing up, the small man gave him a concerned look and Dwalin quickly stretched out his hand.

“Let me try this again.” Dwalin said. “I’m Dwalin, Dwalin-.”

“The Destroyer?” The small man finished with a giggle.

“I was going to say Fundin.” Dwalin replied with a chuckle

“Ori, Ori Rison.” The small man replied and clasped Dwalin’s hand between his two small one.

Ori. Ori! Dwalin internally screamed, he finally knew his mysteries mans’ name! Dwalin smiled dumbly at the small man.

“How’s the head?” Ori asked with a small smile.

Dwalin froze, speechless at the young man in front of him before he cleared his throat and answered.

“I- It’s good.” Dwalin replied nodding dumbly. ( _again_.) “Y- ye’ remembered me?”

“Of course.” Ori replied with a grin. “I wasn’t drunk like you were; I thought _you_ didn’t remember _me_.”

 _I certainly remembered ye’ last night when I was wanking in my sheets over ye’_ ; the words almost escaped Dwalin’s lips but he managed to swallow them down.

“No, no I recognized ye’.” Dwalin mumbled.

“Good.” Ori said with a nod before lifting the brown boxing gloves he had been polishing and holding them to his chest.

“Well, I have to go, you know busy little me and all that-” Ori said before walking away.

“Just so ye’ know,” Dwalin called after him awkwardly. “Ye’ have the most beautiful eye’s I’ve _ever_ seen!”

Dwalin froze, _oh fuck! Did I actually just say that!_ Dwalin had the sudden urge to run and jump through the windows of Thorin’s office and hope for a piece of glass clear through the gut. Ori froze and felt his mouth twitch before turning back towards Dwalin.

“Really?” Ori asked with a small grin and a raised eyebrow.

Dwalin nodded dumbly (For what seemed like the twenty-fifth time this day.) and cleared his throat.

“Y-yes.” Dwalin said awkwardly, _where’s a piece of glass when you need it!_

“Thank you,” Ori said with a smile. “That’s a very sweet thing to say, especially for a boxer.”

“Well, I’m not like most boxers.” Dwalin replied.

Ori nodded gently before he slowly walked away and Dwalin watched the smaller man’s hips sway as he walked away, and couldn’t help the way his lips twisted into a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (so tell me what you think x)


	3. Goblin King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear god Fili..... Oh dear god emotional/Flashback!Dwalin time....

Dwalin chugged down his beer, this was his fifth beer of the evening and the night was still young. He didn’t feel anything at all by now and that was the point, He had acted like a complete love struck twat in front of his night time stranger- Ori- today and was now attempting to drown himself in the delicious amber liquids in the brown glass bottle.

“I can’t b-believe you fell over.” Thorin slurred, he was on his third beer by now and was feeling much tipsier then Dwalin was.

“I know.” Dwalin said taking a quick swig from his beer and smashing his hand into his face as he leaned on the table.

“When you are smooth Dwalin, yer very smooth.” Thorin slurred again with a chuckle.

“I c- couldn’t help it.” Dwalin slurred back.

“Dwalin, you a boxer or a coward.” Thorin said more sharply this time.

“I’m a boxer.” Dwalin slurred.

“I can’t here ya?!” Thorin shouted lifting his beer.

“I’m a boxer!” Dwalin yelled lifting his beer next to Thorin’s and chinking the bottles together.

Thorin and Dwalin just laughed for a little while longer until the door of the pub swung open and in walked a very angry looking Bilbo.

“Oh, ‘ere comes the misses.” Dwalin said with a snigger.

Thorin’s face dropped before he turned slowly and snapped back as he looked at Dwalin with worried eyes.

“Thorin Durin!” Bilbo’s voice rang out. “You were meant to be home hours ago.”

“Sorry baby.” Thorin slurred and tried to pull Bilbo towards him by his small jacket.

“No, no.” Bilbo said pushing Thorin’s hands away. “Your nephews are pissed at you too.”

Thorin groaned and Dwalin chuckled.

“Yer nephews are staying with ye’?” Dwalin asked taking Thorin’s beer and taking a swig, seeming that his beer had run out.

 “Yeah, they’re coming to the ring tomorrow.” Thorin slurred still keeping his hand firmly on Bilbo’s waist. “Hey do you think you could-”

“No, no, no. I’m a boxer not a babysitter.” Dwalin growled.

“Oh come on, train ‘em up or something.” Thorin said with a grin.

Dwalin growled and took another swig of beer.

“I’m sure Ori will be impressed with your kid techniques.” Thorin said as his grin grew wider.

“Ori? Who’s Ori?” Bilbo asked raising an eyebrow at Dwalin.

“The new water boy.” Dwalin said.

“Dwalin’s lover.” Thorin said in unison which caused Dwalin to kick him under the table.

“I only met him today.” Dwalin growled.

Thorin shrugged off the topic before speaking again.

“Come on Dwalin, people love people with good kid skills.” Thorin said. “How do you think I swung this one here?”

Thorin ran his hand down Bilbo’s lower back and gave his arse a sharp squeeze which caused Bilbo to squawk and slap his hands away.

“They’re hardly kids Thorin, they’re teenagers.” Dwalin said resting his head on the table trying to sooth the whirring that was now starting in his head.

“Even better.” Thorin said as he laughed before Bilbo pulled him to his feet. “Just think ‘bout it?”

“Fine.” Dwalin growled before he lifted himself from the leather booth.

Dwalin was soon walking down the street by himself, after Bilbo and Thorin had split from him as the drunken duo started singing at the top of their lungs and now Dwalin was left with his thoughts, which was one of the worst places to be.

Nights like these (when Dwalin was piss drunk.), he usually thought of his father. Not that he ever really knew him, Dwalin was a bit of a mothers boy. Not that he’d ever admit it. His mum was a lovely woman and Dwalin felt bad for her on several occasions for being married to his beast of a father. His mother was the one who got him into boxing and that’s where he met Thorin, him and Thorin were indestructible as kids, they never lost a fight and Dwalin suddenly thought back to his eighth birthday, his mum had bought him a beautiful gold chain with small golden boxing gloves on the end, Dwalin ran his fingers over the chain, he still wore it to every match for luck, Dwalin’s mother died later that year, she died when the opposition family of Dwalin’s boxing saw her when she was walking down the streets and… well Dwalin didn’t like to think about what they did to her. He closed off his heart and became cold to everyone around him, he forgot about feelings and love, because how could there be love in a world of so much hate? his dad left when he was ten and since Balin was twenty he got full custody, Dwalin didn’t do too well at school, he wasn’t intelligent like his brother and he didn’t make friends easily, well, besides Thorin, once he finally finished school he began his boxing career down at Thrain's (Thorin’s dad) boxing club and had been there ever since.

That is why Dwalin _didn’t_ want Ori, sure the small man won him over with his small smile and soft laughs but Dwalin didn’t want to feel like this, it was a weakness. What he used to feel was a weakness, that’s why he cut it off. His mother was his biggest weakness, he would do anything she asked, and looked what happened to her. _No,_ Dwalin’s drunken mind told him, _you will not think about him again, that’ll keep him safe._ But that was easier said than done, especially when he had to work with the smaller man. Dwalin didn’t like feeling this way. He never did.

Dwalin staggered drunkenly inside his flat and threw off his leather jacket before removing the rest of his clothes and climbing into the bed with a groan, the beer was obviously having an effect since his thoughts had turned back to his mother and how ashamed she would be of him and how she would love to see him with Ori and- Dwalin shook his head to clear his mind before flopping back onto his pillow and sighing, he would get no sleep tonight.

\----

Dwalin had been right obviously, he had no sleep whatsoever. He groaned as he pulled himself off the bed and quickly jumped into the shower, clearing away all the grime from last night and the fresh grime from the morning. He grumbled to himself as he grabbed some cold pieces of toast and a cup of coffee before he swore at the time on his clock and ran out the door, it was just a normal morning really. He quickly walked down the street, with his bag over his shoulder and large boots making hard sounds on the solid sidewalk.

He soon arrived outside the boxing club as he adjusted his belt (obviously not having time to do it this morning) he quickly ran down the stairs as he pulled the buckle into one of the holes on the strap but he almost tripped when a voice chirped at him.

“Morning Mister Dwalin!” A voice called from the distant.

Dwalin’s head snapped up to see Kili and Fili dancing around the ring with _his_ gloves on their hands, Fili had just turned sixteen and was growing a small scruff of sandy blonde beard but had a thick head of hair that was pulled into a pony tail and a few dreads left at the side of his face, the boy was strong and had thick arms that swung from the sides of his grey vest, Kili was the exact opposite, the boy was thirteen and had long dark hair that hung limply at the side of his head, the boy was just a bit taller than Fili but was much thinner and far less muscular, which was understandable for a boy of thirteen, Dwalin rolled his eyes at the boys and shook his head fondly.

“What are ye’ brats doing here?” Dwalin asked.

“Thorin said ya’d watch us today.” Fili called to him as he punched his gloves together.

“I said no such thing!” Dwalin snapped but then he remembered back to his drunken jabbering last night. _Oh yeah_ , Dwalin said to himself, _you did say so, you twat._

“But-” Kili started stuttering but Dwalin raised his hand.

“I didn’t say I’d watch ye’, I said I would train ye’ up.” Dwalin said with a snarling laugh.

Kili and Fili’s faces dropped but they soon lifted and were replaced by a fearless grin.

“Bring it!” Kili called waving a gloved hand at Dwalin in a beckoning motion.

Dwalin laughed and dumped his bag at the side of the ring before ripped it open and pulled off his shirt before he pulled on his gloves and gum shield and jumped into the ring.

“Alright then. Come at me.” Dwalin said using the same motion Kili did a few moments ago.

Kili yelled some sort of battle cry and swung his fist at Dwalin only for Dwalin to block it and push him back before he fell back into the ropes and Fili charged at him too, Fili swung his fist like his little brother did and Dwalin blocked it again before he tripped Fili up, sending the blond haired boy into the ropes.

“Not fair!” Fili yelled as he pushed himself up from the ropes.

“Yeah well, neither is my arse. Get up!” Dwalin said as he pulled Kili to his feet.

Kili swung onto his feet and lifted his gloves only for them to fall off his fists.

“Are ye’ boys wearing any tape?” Dwalin asked as he grabbed onto Kili’s wrist.

“The fuck is tape?” Kili asked trying to pull his wrist away.

“Oi! Language!” Dwalin scolded.

“Sorry.” Kili said with a pout.

“See, no tape.” Dwalin said lifting Kili’s hand into his face. “Do ye’ wanna break your wrists?”

“No.” Kili pouted.

“Fili grab my bag.” Dwalin called to the blond who was trying to fix his hair.

The blond sighed and rolled his eyes before he jumped over the ropes and started rummaging through Dwalin’s bag. He soon found the tape and climbed back under the rope, Dwalin stretched out his hands and Fili placed the tape in them.

“See, this little beauty, this is your best friend.” Dwalin said as he lifted Kili’s wrist and wrapped the tape around his small wrist and knuckles, not noticing Fili swinging on the ropes and watching someone walk around the ring.

Fili wolf whistled and that caught Dwalin’s attention, he dropped Kili’s wrist and looked over to where Fili was leaning on the ropes and watching… Ori! Dwalin felt slightly possessive but he tried to shrug it off.

“Hello, beautiful.” Fili drawled as he flexed slightly and tried to catch Ori’s attention.

Dwalin growled as Ori blushed and giggled slightly, he frowned before he stomped over to where Fili was making kissy faces at the small man and pulled the boy back by his collar.

“Get back over there you little-” Dwalin growled before hearing a voice calling him.

“Hello Dwalin.” Ori said softly and smiled gently at the taller man.

“H-Hi Ori.” Dwalin stuttered still gripping tightly onto Fili’s shirt collar.

Fili looked between the two with a raised eyebrow but Dwalin just ignored him and cleared his throat.

“Sorry if this one was bothering ye’, Ye’ know how children are.” Dwalin said with a chuckle.

“I’m not a child!” Fili cried before turning back to Ori. “My names Fili, I’m sixteen and have a _massive_ cock.”

Fili winked at Ori and Dwalin threw the youth back to the other side of the ring.

“Go take a cold shower.” Dwalin snapped at him before turning back to Ori.

“Go take a cold shower.” Fili repeated in a mocking tone.

Dwalin shot him a deadly look before slipping through the ropes and standing opposite Ori.

“Sorry about him, Thorin’s nephew.” Dwalin grumbled.

Ori laughed softly and it was one of the sweetest things Dwalin had ever heard.

“It’s fine.” Ori said simply with a small smile. “I didn’t even know Thorin had nephew.”

“He sure does!” Another voice called before a head of scruffy brown hair popped through the ropes.

“I’m Kili.” The boy said with a grin as he stretched out his taped hand.

“Ori.” Ori replied clasping the hand between his two.

“I’m the brains of the family.” Kili said with a large grin.

“Like hell you are.” Dwalin said with a chuckle as he pushed Kili back into the ring by his scrawny shoulder.

Dwalin climbed back into the ring after him before turning back to Ori as the small man started walking away.

“Will I uh see you, a-at the match tonight?” Dwalin asked as he leaned against the rope.

“Maybe.” Ori said as he walked around the ring picking up empty bottles and gloves, Dwalin followed him from inside the ring and smiled slightly.

“Is that a yes?” Dwalin asked.

“It’s a maybe.” Ori replied as he locked eyes with Dwalin before he walked towards the changing rooms with the bottles still clutched in his hands.

Dwalin watched his hips sway as he walked away and swore to himself that the small man did it on purpose.

\----

Ori quickly walked into the changing and pulled his phone out of his pocket before he tapped out a quick message to Dori.

_Going to stay out tonight, don’t wait up._

He hit send and the reply came back just as quick as he sent it.

_Why? What are you up to?_

Ori sighed and sent another quick text.

_Going out with friends._

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and walked towards the fountain in the changing rooms, it wasn’t like the text was a big lie, Dwalin could definitely be his friend.

\----

Dwalin breathed in and closed his eyes trying to find the place he always went to before the match but the door as usual swung open with a loud smack against the lockers, Dwalin’s eyes snapped open and he frowned at Thorin, Thorin stood in the doorway with a smug grin on his face and a clipboard in hand.

“Evening Dwalin.” Thorin said as he flipped through the pages on his clipboard.

Dwalin grunted in response and pulled his gloves onto the bench at the side of him.

“Opponent?” Dwalin growled as he taped his calloused hands.

“Goldman Kyle, also known as ‘The Goblin King’.” Thorin read from his board.

“Weakness?” Dwalin growled as he shoved his gum shield between his lips.

“His neck and his lower gut, he got it stabbed up during a bar fight.” Thorin read before dropping the clipboard onto a nearby bench.

Dwalin nodded and Thorin smacked him on the side of the head.

“You ready?” Thorin asked.

“Yes.” Dwalin growled.

“You ready.” Thorin snapped again as he repeated the smack at the side of Dwalin’s bare head, trying to get him in the zone.

“Yes.” Dwalin growled again.

“You ready!” Thorin shouted.

“Yes!” Dwalin snapped before pulling on his gloves and following Thorin out the changing room.

Thorin wished him good luck before slipping out the curtains and calling out to the audience, Dwalin closed his eyes and breathed in as he hopped on his feet, waiting for his call out.

“Hey Dwalin.” A soft voice said at his side.

Dwalin jumped at the voice and almost fell out the curtain; Ori looked at him with an apologetic look on his face though his eyes were filled with fondness.

“Hi Ori.” Dwalin said with a large grin. “I thought you said ye’ wouldn’t come watch.”

“I said maybe.” Ori said with a giggle.

Dwalin chuckled and smiled as he looked down at his shoes and noticed that he was shirtless (It wasn’t a _shock_ since he didn’t wear a shirt while boxing. But in this case it was a shock!), He suddenly felt very exposed and lifted his hands into a block position over his furred chest and Ori just giggled as if he read his mind.

“I’m not here to gawk at you Dwalin.” Ori said with a small smile. “I just came to say good luck.”

Dwalin coughed and felt a small blush rise in his cheeks (Why on earth did he keep doing this, he hadn’t blushed this much since he was six years old!)

“W- Well thanks for that.” Dwalin said awkwardly as he pounded his gloves together.

Ori nodded before he turned to walk towards the curtain.

“Hey, Ori.” Dwalin called after him, maybe a bit louder then he wanted to.

“Yes?” Ori asked as he turned back towards him.

“M-maybe I could take ye’ out to dinner one night, or, something-” Dwalin said awkwardly, his mind was just crying out for him to run or hide or beat the snot out of someone, that ‘Goblin King’ or whatever his name was would be a good start.

Ori smiled slightly and Dwalin relaxed a bit.

“I'd like that.” Ori said softly before slipping out the curtain and Dwalin couldn’t help but watch.

“And in this corner, one hundred and sixty eight pounds of pure brawn, Dwalin the Destroyer!” Thorin’s voice called which pulled Dwalin out of his head.

Dwalin quickly marched out of the curtains and soaked up the praise of the crowd _, there seems to be more then there was the other night_ , Dwalin said to himself with a smug grin.

He soon jumped into the ring with Thorin and eyed up his opponent, the man was larger than he was but had more fat and had large red spots over his pale body, Dwalin gagged slightly before the bell struck and the man swung a fist at him.

\----

Dwalin was soon in the zone and he was pounding the larger man in the gut as he was held against the ropes, the audience cheered and Thorin had to pull him off the fat man’s slimy body.

“He’s on the ropes, he’s on the ropes.” Thorin said quickly as he rubbed Dwalin’s head and shoulders with the towel, Dwalin just nodded and could feel his lip bleeding slightly as a deep cut split around it.

Thorin pushed him up again and the round was soon over.

Dwalin swung his fist round and got the man clear in the gut, the man crippled over and held his middle as the scar split open and caused crimson liquid to spill over his pale hand.

Thorin lifted Dwalin’s arm over his head and called out to the crowd which caused the audience to cheer and praise Dwalin’s skill. Dwalin nodded at the crowed and raised his other arm over his head in victory before removing his gloves and jumping out the ring and walked towards the changing room.

\----

Dwalin frowned as he tried to clear his lip, the cut happened in the second round when the ‘Goblin King’ had a hard right hook to his jaw. Dwalin grumbled and cursed to himself, he was no doctor, he was so busy cursing under his breath he didn’t notice the door creak open.

“Dwalin.” A soft voice said and Dwalin looked in the corner of the mirror to see Ori stood behind him smiling slightly.

“Hey Ori.” Dwalin said with a grin.

“Thorin said I need to help you with your lip.” Ori said softly as he stepped closer behind the older man.

“So, yer a medic too are ye’?” Dwalin said with a chuckle.

Ori rolled his eyes and pulled on Dwalin’s shoulder before sitting him on the bench and kneeling in front of him.

“Open your mouth, please.” Ori said as he pulled some wipes from his pocket.

Dwalin nodded and opened his mouth slightly as Ori ran the damp sterile cloth over the small gash.

“Ye’ know Ori.” Dwalin mumbled with difficulty as he tried not to close his mouth. “I-”

“Just hold still for a second.” Ori said as he focused on wiping the wound clean before adding a simple. “Please.”

Dwalin grunted in agreement and didn’t talk, well, until Ori finished placing little sticky holds over the gash.

“You can talk now.” Ori said with a giggle.

“Oh right, I was saying, I wasn’t kidding about dinner Ori, I- I would very much like to… to, um, take you out.” Dwalin said with a small grin.

“Really?” Ori asked.

“Yes.” Dwalin replied confidently.

“Alright.” Ori said with a grin.

“Really?!” Dwalin asked with wide eyes.

“Yes.” Ori replied with a giggle.

“Well- yeah, great, good, that’s just, yeah.” Dwalin stuttered awkwardly which caused Ori to laugh more.

“No tonight though.” Ori said as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.

“What? Why not?” Dwalin asked with a frown as he jumped off the bench.

“Dwalin,” Ori said with a giggle. “You have busted knuckles, bruises and a split lip.”

“And?” Dwalin said with a shrug.

“and you have to go home and heal.” Ori said shaking his head fondly at the taller but idiotic man.

“Heal shmeel, I’m fine.” Dwalin said with another shrug.

Ori laughed and walked towards the door.

“Go home Dwalin,” Ori said with a large smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Ori.” Dwalin called before the door closed behind Ori and he was stood there with busted knuckles, bruises, a split lip and aches all over, maybe he should go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yay first date! Tell me what you think! Where should Dwalin and Ori go on their first date? x)


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Ori angst, Bit of Dwalin shyness, bit of potty mouth. just another day really.

Ori scrubbed a dish viciously in the soapy water as he thought back on this afternoon, he was very excited about going on a date with Dwalin, but there was this little voice in the back of his mind telling him that he shouldn’t get his hopes up. _Strong, handsome men like Dwalin never go for small, measly men like me,_ Ori said to himself sadly, But Dwalin had said numerous times that he wasn’t like the others, and he certainly didn’t act like any blood thirsty boxer that Ori had seen before, _no_ , Dwalin was different, and they would have a wonderful date and if it went onto anything more, than that would be a bonus.

Ori’s thoughts were interrupted when a small pile of dishes were placed at the side of the sink.

“You seem quiet this evening.” A voice said and Ori looked up to see his grey haired brother stood at his side with his hands on his hips and watching him with narrowed eyes.

Ori shrugged and turned back to the dish he was washing.

“You want to talk about it?” Dori asked as he pulled a cloth from a drawer handle and began drying some of the dishes.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Ori replied as he pulled the pile of dishes into the sink.

“This isn’t about, you know, the-” Dori started as he rubbed a dish dry.

“Dori, I don’t wanna talk about it.” Ori stated cutting his brother off in the process.

“It’s not your fault you know.” Dori started again. “If Nori didn’t-”

Ori sighed and rolled his eyes before throwing his cloth into the sink and marched towards the stairs but his elder brother still followed him.

“I know you are upset about Nori leaving but-” Dori called after him.

“I’m not upset.” Ori snapped back.

“Then why do you not talk to me anymore? Why are you always going out?” Dori asked as he stepped in front of his brother to stop him from running up the stairs and hiding in his bedroom.

“It’s nothing Dori, I promise.” Ori lied; he wasn’t prepared to tell his elder brother he was working at a fight club and most likely falling in lo…taking a liking to the top boxer working there.

“The nightmares haven’t come back have they?” Dori asked and Ori rolled his eyes.

“No.” Ori lied again, his nightmares had returned but he wasn’t going to tell his brother that either because it would show him up as a baby and he was _not_ going to go back to the way his brother kept him close every hour of the day.

“You better tell me if they have Ori.” Dori said with a frown.

“They’re not.” Ori replied snappily.

“It’s not your fault you know, If Nori didn’t go to that stupid-” Dori started but Ori just sighed and ducked under his brothers  arm before marching up the stairs, leaving a stressed looking Dori in his tracks.

Why did his brother always treat him like such a baby? So what if his nightmares had returned? So what if he could no longer sleep more than a few hours at night? It wasn’t Nori’s fault, it was that-

Ori stopped his annoyed thoughts as he stepped inside his bedroom, he quickly pulled off his clothes (leaving on his underwear) before diving into his large soft bed and curling up, he let his eyes fall closed softly and the dark consume him.

\----

Ori flipped in his sleep as the violent nightmares swirled in his mind and the crimson sight of blood fell over in his mind before it returned to an eerie darkness leaving only his brother Nori’s desperate calls still ringing in his mind, his mind started to cry out and he arched his back off the bed as his own mouth cried out as his eyes snapped open and he sat up instantly in his bed, Ori took in desperate gasping breaths before he wiped his sweaty forehead and looked over at the clock on his bedside table. Four o clock, it read in bright neon green.

Ori slumped back on his pillow and closed his eyes, he knew he wouldn’t get back to sleep that night but it was worth a try, his eyes soon snapped back open and he felt small tears fill his eyes before they slowly began to trickle down his cheeks.

\----

Dwalin knocked on Thorin’s office door and waited for the shout that came from the other side that allowed him to enter, he had spent the whole day training and had only seen Ori once, the boy looked so sad and Dwalin thought now would be a brilliant time to go on their date and cheer the smaller man up.

“Come in!” Thorin called from inside his office.

Dwalin hesitantly opened the door and took a few steps inside to find Bilbo sat on Thorin’s knees, wrapping himself over the dark haired man and his nephew curled up on the leather sofa in the corner whispering and giggling.

“Hey Dwalin.” Thorin called lifting his hand in greeting.

Dwalin coughed awkwardly as he took a slight step back towards the door.

“I could come back if-” Dwalin said gesturing to Bilbo sat on the ravened hair man’s knee.

“Oh, no, no It’s fine Dwalin, I was just leaving.” Bilbo said before he climbed off Thorin’s knee.

“I’ll see you later.” Thorin said softly to him before giving him a grin.

Bilbo leaned down and whispered something in Thorin’s ear, the whisper made Thorin blush slightly and his grin expanded before he turned his head and placed his lips gently to Bilbo’s lips. Bilbo pulled back before nodding to Dwalin and walking swiftly out the door with Thorin’s eyes still watching him, Dwalin coughed again and Thorin’s eyes shot back to him.

“What do you want then?” Thorin asked before turning back to his desk and writing on the papers that were scattered across it.

“I’m taking the rest of the day off.” Dwalin said before Thorin’s head shot up and he gave him a smug grin.

“Why?” Thorin asked raising an eyebrow.

“I-I, uh, I’ve got a date.” Dwalin replied.

“What the fuck?” A voice yelled from the corner and Dwalin looked over to Kili and Fili staring at him with slacked jaws and wide eyes.

“Fili, Language!” Thorin snapped.

"Sorry,” Fili grumbled before adding. “You have a date!?”

“Yeah, a date.” Dwalin growled in reply.

“With who?” Kili asked.

“None of yer damn business.” Dwalin growled.

“Oh, come on Dwalin, sharing is caring.” Thorin said wiggling his eyebrows.

“And I don’t care about ye’.” Dwalin growled.

“Oh Dwalin, you love us really,” Fili said before slinking up behind the large man and jabbing him in the ribs. “Now, who’s the lucky man?”

“Ori.” Dwalin grumbled hoping the blond couldn’t hear him.

“Fuck off!?” Thorin said with a furrowed brow.

“Uncle, language!” Fili said with a chuckle as he impersonated his uncle.

“You actually got him to agree to a date!?” Thorin said with wide eyes as he got up from his desk and marched over to Dwalin.

“Yes.” Dwalin said with an eye roll.

“What did you do? Drug him?” Thorin said with a chuckle.

Dwalin frowned and growled at (his soon to be ex best mate) Thorin.

“I don’t believe you.” Thorin said with narrowed eyes.

“Oh yeah?” Dwalin said narrowing his eyes in return.

“Yeah.” Thorin replied.

“Wanna make a bet?” Dwalin asked raising an eyebrow.

“I certainly do.” Thorin said with a chuckle.

“Fine, if he says yes, _again_ , ye’ give me a hundred quid.” Dwalin said with a smug grin and a chuckle.

“And if he says no-” Thorin started.

“I give _ye’_ a hundred.” Dwalin replied.

“Deal.” Thorin said stretching out his hand and giving Dwalin’s a firm shake.

Dwalin nodded and quickly marched out the room before spotting Ori at the side of the ring, fixing some old gloves and filling some water bottles for the men who were coming in to train later.

“Hey, Ori!” Dwalin called and Ori lifted his head up and smiled.

“Hello Dwalin.” Ori replied with a smile.

“I-I, um, have the rest of the day off, so I was wondering if ye’ wanted to grab that dinner now?” Dwalin asked rubbing his slightly sweaty hands against his sides.

“I’d love to.” Ori replied happily as he tucked some boxing gloves into a box and stood up fully and Dwalin suddenly realized that Ori at full height only came up to the top of his chest, before he remembered the other night when the small man had to get on his tip toes to see his forehead, if Dwalin said it wasn’t the cutest thing he’d ever seen, he’d be lying.

“G-great, good, I’ll just grab my bag.” Dwalin said before retreating to Thorin’s office with a smug grin on his face.

Thorin was stood close to the window, where he had obviously been watching and most likely reading the couples lips.

“Son of a bitch.” Thorin said shaking his head in disbelief before reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a handful of wrinkled notes.

“A bets, a bet.” Dwalin said before grabbing the notes and his bag as he bowed to the laughing boys still sat on the leather couch and marching out the door.

\----

“So where do ye’ wanna go?” Dwalin asked as he wrapped an arm hesitantly around Ori’s shoulder as they walked down the cold, empty streets and to his relief the small man nestled under.

“I thought you had this all planned out?” Ori said with a slight giggle.

“I-I didn’t know what ye’ liked.” Dwalin replied with a shy grin.

“Anything.” Ori said with a smile.

“Anything?” Dwalin said raising an eyebrow and Ori nodded.

“I know the perfect place then.” Dwalin said with a grin before he quickly turned the corner with Ori clutching onto his shirt to stay close to the larger man.

They walked quickly down the streets and dived down an alley way before arriving at the back entrance of a small restaurant.

“Why are we not going round to the front?” Ori asked as he looked up at Dwalin with confusion.

“Because it’s crowded.” Dwalin replied with a shrug before he tucked Ori behind his back and knocked on the dark wooden door.

Ori watched anxiously as he heard loud voices call out from behind the door and heavy footsteps march quickly towards the other side of the door before it was slowly pulled open.

“Dwalin!” A voice cawed before a brown haired man ran forward and gave Dwalin a firm hug.

“Bofur!” Dwalin said with a chuckle as he tried to pull the clingy man off his shoulders.

“I haven’t seen ya’ in ages, what brings ya’ here?” The man asked with a tilted head.

“Just passing by, hoping to get some food.” Dwalin said with a chuckle and Bofur nodded.

“Table for one.” Bofur called back into the restaurant.

“Table for two actually,” Dwalin stated.

Bofur turned back to Dwalin before spotting Ori tucked shyly behind him.

“Oh, sorry about that lad, I didn’t see ya’ there, yar so small,” Bofur cooed before looking back at Dwalin. “Well bless my beard, Dwalin Fundin got himself a date, and with a real cutie too.”

Ori giggled slightly before stretching out his hand.

“I’m Ori,” Ori said shyly.

Bofur clasped his small hand between his two larger ones and shook it firmly.

“Bofur, pleasure to meet ya’.” Bofur replied with a large grin. “Well, no point standing out ‘ere freezing our arses off, come on in.”

Bofur turned back inside the restaurant and Dwalin held the door open with one arm as Ori walked through before shutting it behind them.

Bofur then lead them down past the main part of the small restaurant and down a small flight of stairs before he knocked a few times on the door in some sort of code before the trio walked in.

Ori’s jaw went slacked, the place was huge, with dark rich tables filled with large men and busty women and a smoky red painted on every wall, there was a gentle jazz song playing and the whole place was elegantly lit with small candles and a giant glass chandelier that hung delicately from the ceiling, Ori could hear a distant sound of dishes being placed together and could smell the aroma of delicious food. Ori was so distracted by his surroundings that he didn’t noticed they had arrived at their table and Bofur had disappeared, Dwalin chuckled as he watched the wide eyed man and that brought Ori back from his trance, Dwalin gently pulled the chair out from under the table and allowed Ori to sit down before sitting down in his own.

“This place is amazing.” Ori said after a while. “How did you know about it?”

Dwalin picked a cigarette from his pocket and put it between his lips before replying.

“Bofur’s a big fan of my boxing,” Dwalin replied with a chuckle as he lit his cigarette, before adding. “Mostly because it makes him buckets of money.”

“You’re allowed to smoke in here?” Ori asked.

“Yeah.” Dwalin replied as he took a long drag on the cigarette. “Do ye’ want one.”

Dwalin offered Ori his box of cigarettes but Ori shook his head.

“I don’t smoke.” Ori replied with a shrug.

“Oh shit, sorry. I should have asked before lighting one.” Dwalin said before he snuffed out the cigarette into a dish in the middle of the table.

Ori giggled at Dwalin’s sudden panic before Dwalin spoke again.

“Ye’ drink though, right?” Dwalin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I certainly do.” Ori replied with a smile.

“Good.” Dwalin answered before Bofur arrived again.

“What can I get ya’ boys to drink?” Bofur asked as he pulled a small pad and paper from his belt. “We got some lovely red wine or maybe some champagne for this _special_ occasion.”

Bofur winked at Dwalin and Dwalin gave him a deadly look before Ori giggled.

“I’ll have the usual Bofur, without any jokes.” Dwalin growled.

“Oh but Dwalin, you wouldn’t love me without my jokes.” Bofur said mockingly which made Ori giggle.

Dwalin growled again but couldn’t stop the smile that threatened to appear.

“I’ll have what Dwalin’s having.” Ori said and Bofur grinned.

“He’s a keeper.” Bofur said to Dwalin before writing down the order and all but skipping to the kitchen.

Ori giggled and Dwalin blushed slightly.

\----

“What got you into boxing anyway?” Ori asked as he swallowed down the last bite of his burger.

The food was delicious and the company wasn’t bad either, Dwalin had removed his leather jacket earlier on and was left with a short sleeved shirt that showed his large muscular arms and Ori had to try hard not to stare.

“My mother put me into classes when I was younger and I’ve been hooked ever since.” Dwalin replied vaguely as he took a large sip of his beer.

“What about your father?” Ori asked curiously.

“What about him?” Dwalin asked taking a bigger swig of his beer; maybe if he got completely pissed quickly he could avoid answering the questions Ori was asking.

“Did he not-” Ori started but Dwalin cut him off.

“Ori, ye’ should know that I- I don’t do backstories.” Dwalin stated. “There are things in my past that I want to keep in the past. Okay?”

“Okay.” Ori replied.

Dwalin nodded but kept his head down; he was ashamed that he couldn’t just tell Ori about his past. _He’s not shallow or harsh, he won’t judge you for it,_ Dwalin said to himself. He placed his mug of beer down before he rested his hand on the table and opened his mouth to speak again but Ori’s hand quickly encased over his calloused one.

“It’s fine Dwalin, honestly, we don’t have to talk about it.” Ori said with a reassuring smile.

Dwalin looked down at their conjoined hands and slowly turned his and intertwined their fingers, Dwalin smiled slightly and felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks before a loud cough interrupted them and Ori quickly pulled his hand away.

“We’re locking up shop.” Bofur said as he collected the couple’s emptied plates. “If I were you, I’d go before the cops show up for their evening dinner.”

Dwalin nodded, he didn’t like cops, never had, after his mother died the rival family, who killed her, were let off because they paid the coppers off the case and Dwalin ended up getting himself detained for going after the leader of the family and beating him up, they had been on his ass ever since. Should he tell Ori that? No, not really, he didn’t want to spoil this incredible evening.

Dwalin helped Ori up from his chair before slipping some bills into Bofur’s hand and leading Ori out another door that lead to a hidden exit.

\----

Ori tucked under Dwalin’s arm once again as they walked down the street, Dwalin had offered to walk him home and after a quick argument about the danger of walking home this late, Ori had agreed, Dwalin only offered because he knew the type of scum that lurked on these streets at night (they were not the friendly sort) and he wanted to make sure Ori got home safe.

They walked slowly down the streets and Dwalin could see from the corner of his eye the fight club, with tall dark figures drifting outside, he froze in place and quickly checked the clock on his phone, Thorin would still be inside and knowing the type of man Thorin was (a workaholic) Fili and Kili would be in there as well, it suddenly struck Dwalin. The large men were waiting for them. Dwalin tucked his phone back into his pocket and turned to Ori who was watching him curiously.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Ori asked as he gripped onto Dwalin’s jacket.

Dwalin quickly pulled Ori to the darker side of the alley way and pinned him against the wall, making the small man squeak slightly, Dwalin quickly yanked off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Ori’s shoulders.

“Stay here, keep low and quiet.” Dwalin said quickly.

“W-why, what are you doing?” Ori asked as he pulled the lapels of the jacket around him.

Dwalin’s heart pumped faster and he felt adrenaline pump through his blood.

“I’m going to take out the rubbish.” Dwalin said quickly before running over to the group of men.

“Wha- Dwalin!” Ori hissed at the retreating man before ducking behind a set of large bins.

“Evening gents.” Dwalin said cockily which pulled all the men’s attention on him.

The men were all brutishly large (but not as large as Dwalin) and all four of them had large dark coloured three piece suits covering their bodies.

“Fuck off Fundin.” One of the men growled. “We’re not after you.”

“Then why ye’ hanging round here?” Dwalin growled.

“None of your business.” Another growled.

“It becomes my business if yer planning on causing shit to my friends.” Dwalin snapped.

“You don’t have any friends.” One said with a thick menacing laugh.

“Alright, when yer planning on causing shit to my work place.” Dwalin replied.

“We’re only here to get Thorin.” The fourth one said with a growl.

“Why?” Dwalin asked.

“Azog want’s a rematch,” The first one said. “He said you cheated.”

“Then tell him to get his pussy arse over here and I can beat him right here right now.” Dwalin growled.

The laughing one clicked his large fingers and the other three started to approach him.

“What is this? Westside story?” Dwalin said with a chuckle as he backed up slightly.

Dwalin’s eyes flicked to a light that was flickering inside the office, Thorin’s face suddenly appeared in the window and he gave Dwalin’s a quick thumbs up before he ducked back into the office, obviously Dwalin’s little distraction was working, Thorin snuck around and gently opened the door before pushing Fili and Kili in front of him and calling to the large men.

“Looking for me ladies!” He called, getting the men’s attention on him before running down the alley way with Kili and Fili in front.

“Get him!” The leader called but before any could mover Dwalin pounced and slammed his fist into the closest ones jaw and sending him flying back before he twisted the second man’s arm back and grating him against the alleyway wall before the third one charged at him and threw punches at his gut, Dwalin blocked the punches and smacked the man in the side of the head knocking him clean out, the leader charged at him with a knife and cut his arm, not deeply just a small scratch, and pinned him down to the floor before he lifted his knife above Dwalin’s throat, Dwalin struggled against the man before closing his eyes as he heard a hollow thud, the man dropped his knife and fell off Dwalin, landing at his side with another loud thud. Dwalin looked up curiously and saw Ori clutching a large glass bottle, with his cheeks flushed red and Dwalin’s jacket hanging loosely from his small shoulders, If Dwalin wasn’t feeling slightly dizzy from the fighting he would’ve felt impressed, and possibly slightly turned on.

Dwalin lifted himself from the floor and grabbed the bottle from Ori’s hand before throwing it against the wall and watching the evidence the police could use against Ori shatter; he heard sirens blare and quickly grabbed Ori’s hand.

“Run.” Dwalin said simply before pulling Ori down the alleyway as the police showed up and started shouting at them and firing off their weapons, but the couple were quickly gone.

\----

They soon ran the distance to Ori’s house and stopped just up the street, before taking deep breaths and clutching at their stitching sides.

“Are ye’ okay?” Dwalin asked between deep breaths.

Ori nodded in reply before his mouth turned up into a smile and Dwalin followed before they both started laughing.

“Did I not promise ye’ an amazing date?” Dwalin said with a chuckle and Ori continued to laugh.

“You certainly did, and you certainly delivered.” Ori replied with small giggles.

Dwalin continued to laugh before he looked down and noticed his hand still entwined with Ori’s, he smiled slightly and looked down at Ori who was still giggling and looking slightly flushed.

Dwalin pulled the lapels of his jacket, that was still wrapped around Ori, and pulled them tightly together before pulling Ori towards him, Ori sighed happily and Dwalin rested his foreheads against the smaller mans, the bleeding gash on his arm completely forgotten.

“Do you want this jacket back?” Ori asked, obviously hoping that Dwalin would say no.

“No, no, ye’ keep it.” Dwalin said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s back. “It looks good on ye’.”

Ori smiled before his arms stretched slowly around Dwalin’s shoulder and returned the hug before he pulled back slightly.

“Will you take me out again?” Ori asked with a look of hope flickering in his eyes.

Dwalin nodded.

“Of course, I- if ye’ want to I-I mean,” Dwalin said his shyness suddenly appearing again. “Because I would very much like to.”

Ori giggled.

“Are you always this shy?” Ori asked, his small smile stretching wider.

“Only around ye’.” Dwalin replied truthfully.

“A shy boxer? Now I’ve heard everything.” Ori said with a giggle.

Dwalin shrugged.

“I’m not like most boxers.” Dwalin replied.

“You should get that on a shirt.” Ori said with another giggle.

Dwalin grinned and chuckled loudly before pulling Ori back into a tight hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ori whispered before squeezing Dwalin’s shoulder and pulling out of the hug hesitantly, he smiled at the larger man before walking off towards his house with Dwalin’s large leather jacket still wrapping him safety, Dwalin watched Ori before he realized that the street was massive and the houses that were scattered around were just as big, his jaw slacked slightly and started comparing it to his run down little flat.

Was Ori rich? There was no way a small, but scrappy, beautiful creature like Ori was a toffee nosed-

Ori turned back and gave Dwalin a quick wave before Dwalin lifted his own hand in farewell as the small man ran inside the biggest house on the block.

Dwalin was not like most boxers and Ori, Ori was not like anyone he’d ever met before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thoughts, Feelings? What do you think Ori's nightmares are about? Tell me what you think? and thank you for staying with me!!)


	5. Rainfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori's nightmares get scarier and leave him housebound (By Dori's orders), if only he had a strong handsome knight to come rescue him.

Ori tossed in his bed, eyes still clamped shut above his cheeks and a cold sweat spreading over his forehead, his body shook all over as the crippling nightmares took over his mind. The crimsons sight of blood appeared in his dreamed vision and the terrified screams of his brothers rang through his ears as the darkness settled over his mind and the sight of terrifying blue eyes, made sharper from the red blood shot that circled it, appeared through the veil.

Ori cried out and sat up quickly in his bed, panting and wiping the sweat from his forehead, he scanned the room quickly before finding the large leather jacket sat at the end of his bed,( he had obviously taken off Dwalin’s jacket before falling asleep on his large plush bed) he looked down at his feet and furrowed his brow, (But obviously not his shoes). Ori quickly untied his laces and pulled his shoes off before grabbing the leather jacket and bringing it to his face, Ori was instantly comforted by Dwalin’s scent that was still covering the jacket, the smell of old leather, smoke and something almost like the smell of rain after it fell.

Ori pulled the covers back over his body and rested the jacket next to him before cuddling into the jacket and falling into another uneasy sleep.

\----

Dwalin staggered through the door of his flat, it was obvious that the beer was taking its effect on him but he didn’t care, he quickly toed off his boots and kicked them across the room and under the large leather sofa before he took a sharp left and walked through the kitchen and finally into his bedroom.

He quickly pulled of all his clothes and threw them to random sides of the room and he struggled to keep his feet firmly on the ground, he held himself up against the wall as he pulled off his trousers and was soon diving into the bed.

He flipped onto his back and fiddled with the small golden chain that was strung around his neck, like he did every night, but this night was different. He felt a low sink in his chest and for the first time he felt rather…lonely. He had always felt lonely to a degree, his brother as hard as he tried could never fill the hole his mother and father had left in his heart and Balin was never really there in full, he was always busy with his studies, but this feeling was different to that, he felt like he had finally met someone who gave him a reason, but this someone was so far away and was far too good for him. That someone was definitely Ori. Dwalin just wanted the small man to be here, with _him._ In his arms, in his bed, and Dwalin would destroy anyone who dared threatened him.

Dwalin flipped onto his side and saw the small balcony that showed him the dark London streets and he sighed, Ori deserved so much better, so much more than an old man who could provide nothing for him, other than brute strength.

 _You need to leave him be._ Dwalin’s mind shrieked at him. _He needs to be with someone rich, someone who could give him anything he asked for; he deserved that, not some troubled bald boxer still clinging desperately onto his youth._

Dwalin tossed again trying to shift his mind from the subject but the little voiced still scratched at the back of his mind.

 _It was only the first date._ The voice persuaded him. _Leave him alone, it might hurt you but it will hurt even more when Ori realizes he made a mistake and leaves you._

Dwalin decided that it was for the best, he would leave the smaller man alone. He flipped in his bed and final time and tried to ignore the pain settling deep inside his chest.

\----

Ori sat at the kitchen table picking at the bits of toast in front of him and taking small sips from his tea.  He had an awful sleep, waking up three times during the night to the same horrific nightmare and not even Dwalin’s jacket made him feel safe.

Dori walked into the kitchen and Ori lowered his head and hoped his brother didn’t notice the dark rings around his eyes, Dori hummed as he poured the steaming water from the china teapot into his cup and threw in a tea bag.

“I heard you crying last night.” Dori stated keeping his back turned to his younger brother.

Ori groaned slightly and moved his plate further down the table, preparing for the face smash that was most likely soon to happen.

“So, the nightmares are back aren’t they?” Dori asked as he turned to his brother and leaned against the counter with a mug in his hands.

Ori groaned again as he smacked his head against the table.

“Ori.” Dori sighed before he placed his tea down and walked across to the kitchen table before ruffling Ori’s hair slightly.

Ori lifted his head and looked sadly at his elder brother, Dori lifted his head a little higher by placing a hand under his chin and pushing up gently, he gasped when he saw the dark rings around his younger brothers’ eyes.

“Ori!” Dori gasped. “Look at the state of you!”

Ori groaned in response before lifting himself up from the table and walking to pull on his shoes and bag, so he could continue his day and go to work but Dori grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

“No, no you are not going out today.” Dori said pulling his brother through the kitchen and into the living room.

Ori tried to break from his brother’s grip but the elder man was stronger than he looked.

“I can’t Dori-” Ori protested before Dori dropped him on the sofa and grabbed a blanket from the large wooden chest that belonged to his mother.

“Nonsense, you will stay in, even if it’s just for today.”  Dori said as he pushed Ori to lie on the sofa and draped the large blanket.

Ori groaned again and Dori tucked him in, much like he did when Ori was a baby and he had an illness or he was too tired to do it himself.

“Now, I have to go to work, but you just stay here,” Dori said as he grabbed his bag from the side of the sofa and pulled the strap over his shoulder. “I’ll be back by lunch.”

Dori ruffled Ori’s hair again before marching out the living room and closing the door, Ori sighed as he flicked on the television and pulled the phone from his pocket as he sent a quick text to Thorin, before he fell into a light sleep.

\----

Dwalin growled as he pulled his rain coat off, it was pissing it down, (typical British weather.) and it was freezing cold but at least the rain washed away the blood that was splattered outside the fight club.

Dwalin threw his bag down on the bench inside the changing room and quickly marched out, hoping to spot the sweet small man- _no, no stop._ His mind cried. _You won’t look at him, you won’t talk to him._

Dwalin kept his head down as he walked out his changing room but lifted it slightly to scan the room, but there was no small man wandering around the ring or filling the bottles at the fountain, there was _nothing_. Dwalin quickly walked towards Thorin’s office and knocked on the door firmly.

“Come in!” Thorin’s voice called inside.

Dwalin stepped in hesitantly and saw Thorin sat at his large oak desk with his phone pressed to his ear.

“Thorin, do ye’ know where-” Dwalin started but stopped when Thorin lifted his hand to him and continued his phone conversation.

Thorin smiled and chuckled slightly and Dwalin’s hand twitched at his side. He watched with daggers stabbing from his eyes as Thorin smiled dumbly and chuckled again, Dwalin felt his temper rise and he had the sudden urge to rip the phone from his ear and shoved it up his arse. Thorin’s stupid chuckle ripped through his thoughts and Dwalin began to see red in front of his eyes. He wanted to know what happened to Ori! He wanted to make sure the small man was alright! Especially after last night’s events, one of the men might have known who Ori was and get the other men in the gang to go after him. Dwalin shuddered at the thought before his eyes narrowed at the caller ID on the phone. It read Bilbo in bright white text.

Dwalin all but growled and pulled the phone from Thorin’s hand and smashed it against the desk, Thorin watched it with a slacked jaw as he smashed the phone repeatedly against the desk before throwing it to the other side of the office.

“Dwalin!” Thorin snapped before pausing for a few minutes and adding. “You twat!”

Dwalin growled at Thorin and Thorin continued.

“That was a client.” Thorin said obviously trying to hide the fact that it was a blatant lie.

“Client my arse, that was Bilbo.” Dwalin snapped, pointing at the phone that was now smashed to pieces. “Probably calling because he didn’t get to toss ye’ off this morning!”

“Dwalin, are you okay.” Thorin asked with concern written across his features.

“No.” Dwalin replied sharply.

“What’s up?” Thorin asked as he leaned in his large leather swivel chair.

“Where’s Ori?” Dwalin asked.

“Oh, he texted in sick.” Thorin replied with a shrug. “I could’ve shown you if you hadn’t smashed up my phone.”

“You can get a new one.” Dwalin snapped before adding. “What did the text say?”

“It just said, hey Thorin, I’m not feeling well today so I’ll be staying home,” Thorin replied simply. “Then some thank you’s and kisses, oh and a picture of his dick for repayment.”

Dwalin glared daggers at Thorin and Thorin raised his hand in surrender.

“I was joking man.” Thorin said with a chuckle.

Dwalin growled at him again before walking over to the broken pieces of phone and smashing his foot on top of it, Thorin groaned and rubbed his face with his hand and wandered out the office before quickly taping up his hand and smashed his hand into a large punching bag.

\----

 _He’s okay, he’s okay, he’s okay._ His mind yelled in repeat as he swung his fist into the bag, he had been doing this for six hours and the chances of him stopping where slim to none. Not even Kili sweetly offering him some water would pull him from his thoughts.

 _Why should you care anyway? You said you were done with him, that this was a onetime thing, nothing serious, you shouldn’t be worried. He’s fine, he’s a strong lad, he can fend for himself._ His mind screamed but his other thoughts battled with them. _Of course you should care! You can’t be done with him, he could be in trouble right now and you know he couldn’t fight his way out of a bag! Fuck punching this bag and get out of here!_

Dwalin growled and smashed the bag, sending it skidding across the room as it broke from the chain, he blinked and shook his head before he scanned the room and saw many pairs of eyes watching him, he had the urge to flip them all off and storm out the fight club but he resisted the urge and lifted another punching bag onto the hook before he quickly ripped the tape from his hand and threw it in the bin as he pulled on his bag and marched out the fight club leaving a crowd of confused looking men behind him.

\----

Dwalin walked down the streets with a cigarette in his mouth and head low as the rain poured on him, he tried to retrace his steps from the night before and soon arrived at the large street with rich looking houses scattered on each side, many of the people who were standing on the street corners watched down their noses at him but he ignored them and threw the cigarette end at their feet, they all scoffed at him but he resisted his urge of punching them all in the face, he quickly spotted the house Ori had wandered in the night before, he quickly marched up the steps and turned the handle but he soon realized it was locked.

Dwalin growled and quickly jumped down the large wooden balcony before he lifted the collar of his jacket to cover his face as he walked round the back of the house and found a back door, if he was spotted he could definitely be done for this and Dwalin did not want another bust up with the police. Not in the same month at least.

\----

Ori sighed as he pulled a cookie to his mouth and took a few weak bites, Dori had visited earlier and left him with a large chicken and salad sandwich and a few cookies, and a lecture about Ori getting too thin and needing to eat more, as soon as Ori got all the money together he was so going to-

The front door handle gave a slight jiggle followed by a low growl and Ori sat up instantly, wide eyes quickly scanning the door before making a slight yelp and ducking under the large blanket covering him before he started peeking over the small corner and watching as the large shadowy figure moved away from the door.

Ori took a deep sigh of relief before grabbing the wrapper for his sandwich and walking to the kitchen, but he froze when he saw the same shadowy figure standing outside the back door, Ori quickly threw the wrappers onto the side of the counter and dived into the corner of the kitchen, he pulled the drawers open and pulled out the first thing he could use as a weapon, he clutched his utensil to his chest and froze as the door handle began to jiggle.

Ori shook in his spot as he clutched the utensil to his chest, he had a sudden flashback, where the sharp blood shot eyes approached him and he shook harder and panted as a cold sweat flushed over his forehead, he heard a light click and the door creak open, Ori screamed out and curled himself into a ball as he started to cry.

“Ori? Ori! Are ye’ okay!?” A familiar voice called.

Ori’s head snapped up and he saw the friendly familiar face of Dwalin, the large man quickly crouched down and wrapped his arms around Ori’s small body, Ori froze and sighed in relief before he wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s shoulders and sobbed into the already wet material of his jacket.

“Ori, yer shaking.” Dwalin said softly and Ori whimpered as he continued to shake like a frightened child during a storm.

Dwalin tucked his arms under Ori’s legs and back before lifting him carefully off the floor, Ori heard a light clunk and looked back to see his ‘weapon’ was a small wooden spoon, he would've laughed if he wasn’t still in shock. Dwalin carried him into the living room and rested him on the large sofa and pulled the blanket over him before kneeling down at his side and taking Ori’s small pale hand between his.

“A-Are ye’ alright?” Dwalin asked as he pressed a soft kiss to Ori’s knuckles, Ori nodded dumbly and watched as Dwalin scanned the room around them and let out a long whistle.

“Nice place, ye’ got here.” Dwalin stated awkwardly.

Ori scoffed and giggled slightly.

“No, no I mean it, it’s like a palace.” Dwalin stated again which made Ori giggle again. “Do ye’ live here by yerself?”

“N-no,” Ori said shakily. “My brother Dori lives here t-to.”

“That’s a shame, I could’ve moved in with ye’.” Dwalin said with a chuckle obviously trying to relieve Ori’s fear and he smiled slightly when Ori’s hand stopped shaking in his.

“Maybe, when I get my own place.” Ori replied with a giggle.

“I’ll hold ye’ to that.” Dwalin said with a grin.

Ori hummed in agreement and sighed as he started to relax.

“How did you get in anyway? Dori has this place locked up like a jail.” Ori asked.

“I picked the lock.” Dwalin replied with a shrug.

Ori giggled and rubbed a hand over his damp face.

“You, Dwalin Fundin, are full of surprises.” Ori said with an affectionate smile.

Dwalin nodded in agreement before he felt Ori shake slightly again.

“Ori, why weren’t you at work today?” Dwalin asked curiously which cause Ori to look away and keep his mouth clamped shut.

“Ori?” Dwalin pressed but Ori ignored him.

Dwalin thought for a second before he pouted slightly and pawed at Ori making sad sounds like a puppy, which made Ori laugh and turn back to Dwalin and scratched lightly at his beard, which made the larger man push into his hand.

“I didn’t feel well.” Ori stated with a shrug. “That’s all.”

“Yeah, and when I come see ye’, yer shivering in the corner of yer kitchen, clutching a wooden spoon like it was a gun.” Dwalin said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around the pillow that was keeping Ori’s head supported and pulled himself closer as the smaller man wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck, only then did Dwalin notice the dark rings around Ori’s eyes and he felt a pain in his chest for the small man.

“I thought it was a knife.” Ori replied with a giggle.

“A spoon?” Dwalin said with a raised eyebrow.

“I wasn’t looking.” Ori replied simply.

Dwalin grinned and nestled himself closer to Ori.

“I missed you today.” Dwalin breathed and Ori smiled slightly.

“I missed you too,” Ori said before adding. “Well, until you broke into my house.”

Dwalin laughed heartily and Ori clutched onto his damp jacket, trying to keep the larger man close as the rain began to patter louder outside.

Dwalin chuckled until he saw Ori’s eyes flicker across his face, obviously trying to figure him out; Dwalin had never seen such concentration on someone’s face before. It was almost, hypnotizing. Dwalin had always put up a mask, a shield, to block out everyone and to keep his feelings buried underneath years of turmoil and sadness but Ori, this small man, had made him feel something he hadn’t felt since his mother was alive. Dwalin didn’t want to name it because he still didn’t believe it to be true.

Ori watched him with hooded eyelids as Dwalin leaned forward and pulled his head closer, Ori shifted his head slightly and moved his face closer to Dwalin’s, before their breath started to mingle and their lips almost brushed.

Suddenly the front door gave a click and it was quickly pushed opened.

“Ori!” An annoyingly familiar voice called out and Ori pulled away from Dwalin’s face and quickly pulled the larger man to his feet and started pushing him through the kitchen.

“You can’t be seen,” Ori said quickly as he pulled the large man with him. “Dori will have a heart attack if he sees you.”

“Let him see.” Dwalin said drunkenly as he leaned forward attempting to catch Ori’s lips between his, (Because the first attempt was a complete fail.) but Ori pushed him back.

“We’ll finish this soon, okay.” Ori said urgently. “If you go-”

“Ori? Where are you?” Dori called.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Ori called before turning back to Dwalin and whispering a desperate. “Go, now, please.”

Dwalin quickly grabbed his bag from the floor next to the back door and quickly throwing it over his shoulders before waving to Ori and ducking out the door. Ori smiled and he quickly turned to his brother who was walking down the hall with large overflowing plastic bags in his hands.

“Oh Ori, there you are, be a dear and help me with the shopping will you.” Dori said as he gently dropped the bags on the floor.

Ori nodded and quickly walked out the front door towards the silver car.

“And why is the back door open?” Dori said to himself before he scanned the garden that was now grey with rain, Dori shook his head and quickly closed the door. If he watched a bit longer he would’ve seen the large man sneak out from behind the shed and jump the small wooden fence that framed the garden.

Dwalin grinned to himself as he rubbed his hand together to warm them up before he flipped his hood up and quickly shoved his hands into pockets as he started walking down the small alleyway, not caring about the rain now rushing down his back, nothing could spoil his mood or the warm feeling spreading through his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dori the cockblock ladies and gentlemen. Tell me what you think x)


	6. Beorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Lets get it onnn~ (Kiddies look away)

It had been two weeks from that beautiful day and Dwalin hadn’t pressed Ori for any kisses, mostly because he was afraid of pushing the man into something he didn’t want, or even worse, pushing the small man away. Ori happily got back to work and the fight club became even popular because the words of men travel quickly when they are making cash. Dwalin had taken Ori out since the week before; he took him to ‘The Arkenstone’ which was his favourite pub, ‘the shire’ which was his other favourite pub, and ‘The kings head’ which was the all-time favourite pub for himself and Thorin. Ori had laughed and told him he had a serious drink problem, they laughed about it and then Dwalin told him that he could be in charge of the dates. Ori took him to the art museum the next day (Dwalin didn’t even know London had an art museum.) and then to his favourite fish and chip stand, which Dwalin had confessed was much better than the ones he went to. He walked Ori home every night but he didn’t go any further then hugging him tightly or pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles, which Dwalin didn’t mind, if Ori wasn’t ready to kiss, he wasn’t ready to kiss. But Dwalin was. He wanted the small man so badly, just to kiss him and hold him and drag him away to his flat so they could have mind boggling sex and then cuddle afterwards, Dwalin wanted to stare at Ori’s perky little arse as he got out of his bed in the morning and strutted over to the bathroom, Dwalin wanted-

The door to his changing room swung open and Dwalin froze and quickly wiped away the thoughts of having Ori in the changing room showers, but he was still sexually frustrated and the person interrupting him could probably see it.

“Afternoon.” Thorin said with a charming grin.

Dwalin grunted in response and started taping his hand up.

“Opponent?” Dwalin asked not bothering to look up at Thorin.

“Beorn Woodsman also known as ‘The Bear’.” Thorin replied with a rehearsed tone.

“Weaknesses?” Dwalin asked as he put his gum shield between his teeth.

“That’s the thing, I checked this guys’ records. Nothing.” Thorin said as he checked his clipboard. “No bar fights, stab ups, deformities, nothing.”

“Nothing?” Dwalin asked.

“Nothing.” Thorin replied again.

“Oh come on Thorin, give me some leash.” Dwalin growled. “A bad toe?”

Thorin shook his head.

“Leg?”

Thorin shook his head again.

“Arse cheek!?”

Thorin chuckled as he shook his head again.

“Anything!?”

“Sorry man.” Thorin said with a shrug. “The man’s in good shape.”

Dwalin grumbled under his breath and pulled on his gloves.

“Well, it’s now or never.” Dwalin mumbled behind his gum shield.

Thorin patted his back in enthusiasm and lead him out the changing room.

Dwalin sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to get into his zone but every time he closed them he only saw Ori in some rather…lewd positions. He quickly shook his head and took deep breaths as he focused on the silence around him as he stood behind the curtain and waited for Thorin to call him on, but every time he closed his eyes the lewd images appeared.

“Hey Dwalin.” A small voice chirped next to him.

Dwalin’s eyes snapped open and he instantly turned to see Ori at his side, he jumped back slightly and almost got himself tangled in the heavy red curtain.

“O-Ori,” Dwalin choked. _Oh god if he read yer mind yer fucked!_ He mind yelled but now he had to focus on his recovery, he quickly untangled his arms from the curtain and rested his hand on the back of his head and he leaned against the wooden frame.

Ori giggled at Dwalin’s obvious recovery and Dwalin felt himself blush slightly and he swallowed thickly before opening his mouth at the same time as Ori’s.

“I was just wondering-” They said at the same time before they both stopped and wait for the other to continue.

“Maybe you wanted to-” They said again in unison and Dwalin felt like he was going to kill himself for being so awkward.

“You first.” Ori said with a large smile and Dwalin nodded.

“Yeah, I was just saying, maybe, do ye wanna maybe go out tonight?” Dwalin asked cautiously.

“Well, I was about to ask you if you wanted to come to my house?” Ori asked with an even larger smile but Dwalin could see the obvious blush rising on his cheeks. “Dori’s not going to be in and I didn’t want to be alone, plus I have a lot of movies and-”

“Yeah, yeah no, anything ye’ wanna do.” Dwalin interrupted with a large grin on his face.

Ori nodded and began walking out the curtain before he turned around and Dwalin had to quickly divert his eyes.

“So, I’ll see you after the match?” Ori asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dwalin nodded dumbly (not again.) and swallowed thickly.

“Yeah, yeah after the match.” Dwalin repeated before Ori smiled happily at him and walked quickly out of the curtain.

 _This is it._ His mind called. _You are finally going to get some, but don’t push it, If he says stop, you stop._

 _Please, I’m not a beast_. His mind argued before it snapped back. _Saying and proving are two different things._

Thorin’s voice rang out its usual call and Dwalin was pulled from behind the curtain be thunderous applause and cheers, Dwalin scanned the crowd and could even see Bofur winking at him and giving him a thumbs up, Dwalin grinned and waved back at him before getting into the arena.

The ‘Beorn’ man was huge, and built like a fridge. Either Thorin was drunk or he was going blind, Dwalin winced slightly as the man pounded his fists together and looked back at Thorin who was talking happily with Ori, Dwalin felt slighty possessive and didn’t want to turn back now and look like a complete weak twat in front of Ori, so instead he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before the bell gave an obnoxious ring.

\----

Dwalin didn’t know what he was so worried about, the man may have been large and he had certainly punched Dwalin good and proper in the first round, but he could not carry himself well on his feet and left himself wide open for Dwalin to take large swings at his ribs and back. The man was soon on the ropes and Dwalin was ramming his fist into his abdomen, he would be finished beating him in no time and that would leave more time for… quality time, with Ori.

The crowd cheered but stopped when a loud shot rang through the air and the club began to fill with smoke. Dwalin quickly pulled back from the man and looked over his shoulder to see the feds, ramming their way past the crowd and cuffing them as they went; Dwalin quickly jumped out of the ring and scanned the flooding room in search of Ori. The man was so small compared to the wealthy fat men that he could have been pushed over or stepped on in the stamped as Thorin tried to lead the men out the back door, or even worse Ori could have been already arrested. But his fears were soon broken when he saw the slightly gingery mop of hair be pushed through the crowds. Dwalin quickly moved in the opposite direction of the crowd, punching the officers as he went before he met halfway with Ori and quickly tucked the small man under his arm as he lead him through the smoky area and towards the back entrance that wasn’t being swarmed by dozens of men.

He quickly pulled Ori down the small hallway before he heard loud voices and he quickly pushed him into a small corner as he heard heavy footsteps approach in front him. They both panted and tried to shuffle closer into the thin corner to escape the prying eyes of the officers who were approaching but the corner was far too tight for two people and Ori was pressed up into Dwalin’s bare (but furred)sweaty chest and Dwalin could feel Ori’s hand edging dangerously close to his private part.

“Ye’ okay, Ori?” Dwalin asked as he pressed himself up further against the wall to give Ori some room.

Ori nodded and sighed as he rested his head against Dwalin’s shoulder and Dwalin rested his hand on the back of his head reassuringly.

“We gotta keep movin’.” Dwalin said after a while before he started to shuffle but was stopped by a firm hand on his chest, Dwalin looked down to see Ori watching him with shy (but hungry) eyes before the small man pushed up on his tip toes and pressed his lips firmly to Dwalin’s.

Dwalin felt like he’d been struck by lightning, Ori was kissing him. Ori was kissing him! Ori! Kissing! Him! Ori made a slight grumble as if he read Dwalin’s mind and Dwalin quickly ran his hand up to the back of Ori’s head to tilt it so he could get deeper into Ori’s mouth.

Ori happily complied and let Dwalin dominate the kiss before Dwalin pressed him against the wall and lifted his thighs so Ori could wrap his legs securely around Dwalin’s large waist, all those weeks of sexual frustration broke from Dwalin like a damn and he gripped tightly onto Ori’s thighs, Ori whimpered slightly and grabbed each side of Dwalin’s head so he could get closer to the larger man, (even though it was physically impossible.) Dwalin broke for air and left Ori gasping as he wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s large neck before the larger man pressed his lips and teeth into the supple skin and it took everything in Ori’s power not to cry out in pleasure.

“D- Dwalin- _ah_ \- n-not here.” Ori said breathlessly as the man began fiddling with Ori’s shirt buttons.

Dwalin pulled away from his neck and quickly admired the small blotches that now lay there, he quickly nodded and pulled his hands away from under Ori’s thighs and let the man slip back onto the floor before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the exit, ignoring the growing tightness in his baggy shorts as he went.

\----

The soon arrived outside Ori’s house and Dwalin had realized that he had walked the distance in nothing but boxing shorts and hand tape, he didn’t even grab his bag for god’s sake! Oh well, hopefully this Dori was big boned and he could swipe a shirt from him.

Ori pulled the slivery keys from his pocket and turned the lock and door handle before he took Dwalin’s hand and lead him inside before closing the door behind him, Ori quickly pulled on Dwalin’s shoulders and pressed himself into the door as Dwalin pressed his lips against Ori’s again, it was a fantastic duel of warm sliding tongues and slight whimpers (Most of them from Ori but Dwalin wasn’t so innocent either.) but it was sadly over before it even began.

“Do ye’ have a shirt or something?” Dwalin asked breathlessly.

“I don’t know, I quite like you like this.” Ori replied as he ran a soft finger over Dwalin’s chest, catching his nipple under it as he went, which cause Dwalin to groan slightly.

“Well I don’t, too much on…display.” Dwalin replied simply and Ori nodded.

“We wouldn’t want the neighbours gawking at you, would we?” Ori said with a giggle and Dwalin scoffed.

“Most yer neighbours fucking hate me.” Dwalin replied with a chuckle.

“They’re probably just jealous,” Ori breathed against his shoulder.

“Jealous?” Dwalin scoffed again. “Of what?”

“Of the fact that only _I_ get to have all this.” Ori breathed again.

Ori kissed Dwalin on the cheek and Dwalin felt something in his chest swim as he looked down at the smaller man who was happily nuzzling into his shoulder, Dwalin ruffled his hair slightly and pressed a light kiss behind Ori’s ear before breathing.

“Ori, I swear to god. If ye’ don’t get me a shirt in the next five minutes, I will kiss you so hard you will see the stars of next week’s sky.”

“Is that meant to give me incentive?” Ori asked, biting his lip flirtatiously.

“Yes.” Dwalin growled.

Ori giggled and started pulling Dwalin by the hand as he walked up the stairs and they soon arrived in what Dwalin assumed was Ori’s room, Ori sat him on the large plush bed.

“Now stay there, while I get you a shirt.” Ori said before he kissed Dwalin on the cheek and walked out the door.

Dwalin sat on Ori’s bed and Ori trying to dress him was definitely not how he wanted this moment to go. _Maybe if you strip quickly_ \- his mind started but Dwalin just ignored it as he scanned the room around him.

The room was large, much larger than Dwalin’s own bedroom and it just felt like everything Ori, from the piles of books scattered everywhere to the small laptop resting on top of a small wooden desk, by the stars, even the place smelled like Ori. Dwalin stood up and began to walk slowly to the other side of the bed before he saw the arm of his leather jacket poking out under the cover, Dwalin chuckled and silently wished that that old beaten leather jacket wasn’t the only thing of Dwalin’s that got to lay next to Ori at night and keep the small man warm (Because if that was a position that needed to be filled, Dwalin would gladly take it.), Dwalin leaned forward and looked at the small photos that were scattered on top of the bedside table and narrowed his eyes as he examined the framed photos, There were photos of a young couple with three small children around them, one child was stood at his father’s side with a large toothy grin and the other stood by his mother with a formal smile, but Dwalin’s eyes were focused on the mothers arms, where she was cradling a tiny baby with small chubby hands reaching happily for the camera taking the picture, Dwalin could see from the photo that Ori definitely got his eyes from his mother, he looked at the other small pictures there were many small photos of a small happy baby Ori being lovingly held by an older child and another child looking down at Ori with a furrowed brow, Dwalin couldn't help but grin, Dwalin shuffled some of the photos and found another photo of Ori and the two men, this one was more recent, with a shyly smiling Ori being kept under the arm of a proudly grinning brunet, Dwalin furrowed his brow, that was definitely not Dori, he had seen the man two weeks ago and he definitely had greying hair.

“What are you doing?” A voice asked.

Dwalin jumped and knocked his head on the lamp and causing it to fall off the side table, he quickly caught the lamp and straightened it back into place before looking up to see a confused looking Ori watching him with folded arms.

“What?” Dwalin asked, he heard Ori’s question, he just didn’t know a good lie right at that moment.

“I said what are you doing?” Ori asked again with a small smile spreading across his lips.

“I- It- I was just looking at yer pictures, yer very beautiful.” Dwalin tried with a charming grin.

Ori rolled his eyes and threw the shirt at Dwalin’s face.

“There’s your shirt.” Ori said. “It might not fit so you might have to leave it unbuttoned.”

“That’s fine with me.” Dwalin replied as he popped his arms through the arm holes and pulled it over his shoulders.

“I like your chain.” Ori said simply.

Dwalin looked down at his chest and saw the small golden boxing gloves fall where the cleft of his chest was.

“Thank ye’.” Dwalin simply replied with a grin, obviously showing Ori that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Is it a backstory thing?” Ori asked.

“Yeah.” Dwalin replied with a chuckle.

Ori was true to his word the shirt was too small, but at least it kept some of his skin covered, Dwalin rolled the sleeves up slightly over his large arms and Ori walked slowly over to him as he tugged at the shirt lapels.

“I-I like yer room.” Dwalin said dumbly.

“Thank you.” Ori replied with a grin.

“I just have one question.” Dwalin said.

“Go ahead.” Ori replied cautiously.

“Who’s this in the picture?” Dwalin said pointing to picture of Ori and the brunet man.

“Oh, oh him, he’s no one, don’t worry.” Ori said quickly.

“Is it a backstory thing?” Dwalin asked.

“Yeah.” Ori replied with a slight giggle.

“Ye’ sure ye’ don’t wanna talk about it?” Dwalin asked rubbing Ori’s biceps soothingly.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Ori replied.

Dwalin wrapped his arms around Ori’s back and pulled him close as he pressed gentle kisses to his lips.

“Wanna go watch a movie now?” Ori asked as he pulled out of Dwalin’s grip slightly.

“Sure.” Dwalin replied with a grin.

\----

This was honestly the worst movie Dwalin had ever saw, he didn’t get the story at all, It was just sad music and desperate women trying to cling to the horny man who hit anything in sight, no plot, just lots of sex and drama. But Ori’s head was nestled in his lap and he allowed Dwalin to card his hand through his soft feathery hair, so he didn’t really have a leg to stand on in the complaints department.

Ori lifted his head from his thigh as the movie ended, with one of those cheesy pop songs running through the credits and he quickly flicked the DVD player off.

“That was awful.” Ori said with a giggle.

“You’re telling me.” Dwalin replied with a chuckle. “We could have spent our evening in a much better way.”

“Oh yeah, doing what?” Ori asked raising an eyebrow.

“I-I don’t know, like going out to dinner, or-or watching a decent movie, or maybe-” Dwalin started put got cut off when Ori’s lips pressed firmly to his.

Dwalin groaned happily and carded his fingers through Ori’s hair before Ori started pulling on the lapels of his borrowed shirt and tugging him closer, Dwalin tilted his head and dominated the kiss as he climbed on top of Ori, Ori slipped his tongue into Dwalin’s mouth and pulled at the shirt collar which caused the shirt to slip down Dwalin’s body and leave him exposed again.

Dwalin was willing to take this as far as Ori wanted it to go and by the pleading little whimpers Ori was making, the boy wanted to go the full three bases. Ori slipped a hand round to Dwalin’s back and dragged his fingernails down the toned flesh, making Dwalin groan and arch up into his hand, Dwalin quickly broke the kiss and began kissing Ori’s neck and gently tugging the boys shirt buttons open.

“- _ah_ \- Dwalin, p-please, just…” Ori stuttered hotly against the front of his shoulder.

Dwalin shivered, at the heated drabble coming from Ori’s sinful lips and he almost lost his cool right there and then, but instead he slid a hand down Ori’s waist and slowly unzipped his trousers, Ori cried out and gripped tightly onto Dwalin’s shoulders and Dwalin grunted into his neck as he kissed it.

“Ori James Rison!” A shrill voice cried out and Dwalin jumped which made him fall from Ori’s writhing body and onto the floor, but not before smacking his back into the coffee table, of course.

Ori lifted himself onto his elbows and looked over the back of the sofa to see his grey haired brother standing there with wide eyes, looking like he was about to explode.

“Dori. Jesus Christ.” Ori hissed as he quickly wrapped his shirt around himself and made sure Dwalin was okay, the large man was lying on the floor rubbing the back of his bare head, looking just as dishevelled as he did.

Dwalin and Ori quickly got to their feet and straightened themselves up.

“I thought you said you were coming back later.” Ori hissed as he zipped his trousers back up.

“It is ‘later’!” Dori cried. “Now _who_ is _he_!?”

Dwalin turned around stretching a hand out in greeting.

“Hello, I’m Dwalin, Dwalin Fundin.” Dwalin said casually, like the grey haired man hadn’t just caught him trying to shag his baby brother on the sofa.

Dori just looked at him with narrowed eyes and Dwalin pulled his hand back and rub the back of his head, trying to pretend that he wasn’t trying to shake the man’s hand.

“I should, I- _um_ \- better be going then.” Dwalin said awkwardly.

“Yes, you probably should.” Ori said.

“Leave before I call the police.” Dori growled in unison with Ori.

Dwalin nodded once and Ori ran over and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before he started quickly walking towards the door, picking up extra speed when he saw the swell prominent in his boxing shorts and when he thought he saw Dori pull out a taser gun from a nearby box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mwhaha enjoy the blue balls boys!! Dori strikes again!! I'm so sorry, the REAL smut will come soon i swear, without interruption ;) Well off to bed now, goodnight! Tell me what you think! x)


	7. Deep into the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex! The long awaited sex scene. (It is terrible. run while you still can!)

Ori grabbed the taser gun from Dori’s hand and shoved it quickly back into the box before he finished the buttons on his shirt and sighed as he walked to the kitchen with Dori hot on his heals as he started lecturing him, Ori sighed again as he pulled the leftover takeaway containers that were scattered across the coffee table and threw them into the bin with Dori still following him and yelling as he went, his face turning dark red.

“What on earth do you think you were doing!?” Dori yelled.

“What do you mean?” Ori asked with a shrug but he obviously knew what his brother was talking about.

“I come home and I find you on the sofa with some strangers’ hand down your trousers!” Dori snapped.

“It’s not like that-” Ori tried but his brother only continued.

“I didn’t even know you had a boyfriend!” Dori cried putting his hand over his face dramatically. “Or that you were sexually active!”

“You make me sound like I’m a teenager.” Ori grumbled.

“Well, because you’re acting like a teenager!” Dori continued. “A boyfriend. A boyfriend! And a boxer no less. How did you even meet him!?”

“That’s none of your concern.” Ori grumbled again.

“It is my concern. Where did you meet him!?” Dori said as he gripped onto Ori’s wrist, causing Ori to stop in his tracks and look back at his eldest brother.

“I-He- _um_ -It-” Ori stuttered his mind trying to create the perfect lie.

“Don’t lie to me Ori.” Dori said his eyes filled with tears as his grip loosened on Ori’s thin wrist and Ori felt a twinge of guilt.

“I…got a job.” Ori breathed.

“Where?” Dori asked and Ori could hear the heartbreak coming of the grey haired mans every word.

“The misty mountain.” Ori said softly.

“The fight club!?” Dori squawked.

Ori only nodded and tears began to stream down Dori’s confused face.

“God help me. If Nori was here right now!-” Dori started.

“But he’s not here!” Ori snapped in reply.

“It’s a good thing he isn’t! If he knew that you had been going to that place he would have popped his clogs!” Dori snapped.

“I’m not the one who-” Ori started.

“Enough! I do not want to hear another word of that awful place!” Dori shouted and Ori winced.

Ori pulled his wrist from Dori’s grip and started marching towards the stairs as tears swirled in his eyes.

“You will never go there again! Do you hear me!?” Dori called after him.

Ori didn’t reply and instead he just stomped up the stairs and blocked out Dori’s continuous rage.

“And you will never talk to that Dwalin again! You can be sure of that!” Dori snapped.

Ori turned around at the top of the stairs and glared at the grey haired man standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arms across his chest and a scowl across his tired.

“You can’t do that.” Ori said weakly.

“Watch me.” Dori growled. “Me and Nori will be discussing your…behaviour, right now.”

Dori pulled his phone from the table in the hallway and quickly dialled the familiar number.

“I don’t need either of you.” Ori snapped. “Not you and especially not Nori!”

Dori froze and lowered the phone.

“You don’t mean that.” Dori said weakly.

“I do! And I-I have enough money from my job and savings to buy my own flat!” Ori cried before storming off to his bedroom.

He slammed the door harshly behind him and sat down on his bed as he sobbed into his hands and rested his head in his knees, he cried into the night and cuddled into himself onto the bed, he didn’t dare go to sleep, he was too afraid, afraid of the darkness that would soon surround him if he did begin to drift and even if he had good dreams he knew that they would soon turn sour.

\----

Ori lay on his bed and flipped as he wiped his damp face onto his soft pillow before he heard the soft voice of his brother continuing to mumble downstairs. He got up slowly from his bed and hoped that Dori didn’t here as he walked into the hallway at the top of the stairs and leaned carefully over the railing.

“I don’t care that you were sleeping.” Dori hissed in a hush tone before there was a familiar mumbling, Dori was obviously on the phone.

“If he’s been getting attached to this ‘Dwalin’,” Dori hissed bitterly. “Then _he_ will definitely be after him.”

The muffled voice continued down the phone and Ori heard Dori sigh.

“He is not living with you.” Dori snapped down the phone as softly as he could.

The muffled voice made what sounded like a protest and Dori sighed again.

“I’m not waking him tonight.” Dori sighed. “I’ll leave the boy sleep.”

The muffled voice snapped at Dori down the phone and Dori huffed.

“Because it is the first night in many nights that the poor boy hasn’t been frightened out of his wits by nightmares, no thanks to you.” Dori said. “

The voice made a questioning muffle.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Dori asked down the phone. “I found them on _your_ old sofa, with that Dwalin pawing at Ori’s trousers like a dog in heat, well Ori was no better when he practically ripped  _your_ shirt off the man.”

The voice down the phone made a muffled chuckle and Ori felt himself laugh as well.

“It is not funny Nori.” Dori snapped. “I raised Ori with manners, unlike you.”

The voice gave a muffled laugh again and Dori sighed.

“I am expecting you to pick him up tomorrow.” Dori sighed and the muffled voice sighed with him.

Ori froze when he realized his elder brothers plans, Dori and Nori were planning to ship him away! Dori was planning on giving Ori to Nori to get him away from some sort of reason that was still unclear to him, Ori shuffled back to his bedroom slowly but soon ran in when he got to the door and quickly pulled a bag out from under his bed, If Dori wanted to send him away he’d have to drag him, kicking and screaming. He didn’t want to leave his eldest brother, he didn’t want to leave the fight club and he certainly didn’t want to leave Dwalin. If this was what they were planning then Ori wanted his last moment to be with someone he lo…cared deeply about, who wasn’t his brother.

Ori quickly threw some clothes into the bag and his wallet before he pulled the bag over his shoulder and scanning the room, he couldn’t go out the front door nor could he go out the back door, a sharp splash of lightning snapped across the sky and Ori turned to look out the window, the rain lashed down the glass and Ori had a sudden idea, he quickly marched open to the window and ripped it open before he climbed out onto the ledge and started slipping down the guttering. He was soon on the floor and looking back at his large childhood home before he pulled his bag further up his shoulder and started walking down the cold dark street.

\----

Dwalin shivered as he walked into the fight club the next morning, it was a freezing morning and Dwalin secretly wished he had stayed in bed because anything was better than coming into work on a day like this. He quickly pulled off his bag and dumped it at the club entrance as he flicked the lights on and the fight club lit into its normal dingy yellow as the bulbs warmed up but something was different, Dwalin suddenly heard a soft snuffling noise and a quiet murmuring sound, he quickly walked down the metal steps of the club until he saw a small body lying in the ring with a small backpack as a pillow, Dwalin’s eyes grew wide and he quickly scurried down the stairs and rang to the ring.

“Ori?” Dwalin said as he dove through the ropes and kneeled beside Ori’s sleeping body. “Ori? Baby?”

Dwalin shook Ori’s small shoulder and tried to wake the small man up. Ori grumbled in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes he smiled slightly when he saw Dwalin in his view.

“Hi.” Dwalin said softly with a small smile.

“Hello.” Ori replied before getting up onto his elbows and pressing a soft kiss to Dwalin’s lips.

Dwalin hummed happily and slid his hand to cup Ori’s cheek as he deepened the kiss, Ori grumbled happily in agreement and wrapped his arms firmly around Dwalin’s large shoulders.

“Whoa look who’s getting busy!” A deep voice called out.

Dwalin pulled away and flipped a finger at Thorin, Thorin gave him thumbs up in response, which made Ori giggled and kiss Dwalin’s furred cheek. He only noticed then that he had fallen asleep in the centre of the ring but he had no recollection of the nightmares he had last night, maybe he didn’t have them at all? Ori grabbed his pack and Dwalin rested his hand over it to stop Ori from getting up.

“What are ye’ doing here?” Dwalin asked.

“I had to leave home, my brother has plans for me.” Ori replied.

“What sort of plan?” Dwalin asked feeling anger rise in his chest.

“Last night, the brunet man you saw in my pictures…” Ori started. “He’s my brother.”

“Yer brother?” Dwalin interrupted.

“Yes, my second eldest brother, Nori…” Ori said softly. “He lives…far away. And I don’t want to leave so, I thought maybe…I-I could-”

Dwalin realized what Ori was trying to ask and responded before Ori even had the chance to answer the question.

“Of course.” Dwalin replied with a grin.

Ori looked at him with wide eyes.

“Really? I- I mean are you sure?” Ori said quickly.

“I’m more than sure.” Dwalin responded. “I would love for ye’ to come live with me.”

Ori made an excited squeal and threw himself at Dwalin as he kissed him firmly on the lips; Dwalin chuckled and fell onto his back with a soft thud in the centre of the ring.

“Thank you,” Ori said between kisses. “Thank you so much Dwalin.”

Dwalin chuckled in response and let the kisses to continue to rain on his lips before they were interrupted again by a wolf whistle.

“Hey Dwalin! Give him one for me!” A annoying voice called and Dwalin’s head snapped up to see Kili giggling and Fili giving him a thumbs up with a smug smile on his face.

“Go put yer bag in my locker,” Dwalin said as he passed Ori the small locker key. “I’ve got some business to take care of.”

Dwalin the rolled Ori off his body and jumped out of the ring before chasing a laughing and squawking Fili and Kili while he yelled at them.

“I’ll teach ye’ boys some manners!” Dwalin yelled as he chased the boys around the club as the boys cried out for their uncle but giggled while they did it.

\----

The end of the day soon came around and after Dwalin finished his training and Ori finished his jobs they met in the changing room and Dwalin quickly pulled his locker open and pulled the small bag out for Ori and his own large bag. Ori thanked him and pulled his leather jacket around his body as he saw the rain starting to pick up outside the changing room window.

The couple were soon out of the changing room and began walking out the fight club, their hands entwined but then Thorin jumped out of his office and startled both of them.

“Dwalin, you forgot your money from the other night.” Thorin said as he handed over a large wad of money, probably the largest wad he’d ever seen.

“But the fight got smoked out by the cops.” Dwalin said with a furrowed brow as Thorin handed him the money.

“I know, but no one asked for refunds, so that’s all yours.” Thorin said with a grin.

Dwalin was speechless before he tucked the money into his pocket and gave a single nod to Thorin and Thorin gave him a smug grin.

“Spend it on a nice dinner or something.” Thorin said with a wink before he disappeared back into his office.

Dwalin chuckled slightly when he heard Ori giggle and they began walking again before the office door swung open again and a curly haired man appeared.

“Thorin, you are so rude.” Bilbo called back into the office before Thorin appeared again.

“Sorry baby, I-” Thorin started.

“No excuses.” Bilbo snapped. “I’ll have to give you a punishment.”

Thorin gave him a scared look, obviously knowing what the punishment was, Dwalin knew what it was as well because he heard Bilbo threaten him like this on a late drunken night out with Thorin, it was a terrible punishment especially for a man like Thorin, no sex for a week. Dwalin could literally see Thorin shake at the idea and he chuckled.

“Ye’ poor whipped sap.” Dwalin said with a chuckle and Ori gave him a jab in the ribs with his elbow and Dwalin realized that Bilbo and Ori were giving him a deadly look and Dwalin snapped his mouth shut not daring to say anything else.

“Ye poor whipped sap.” Thorin mocked in a deep Scottish accent, attempting to impersonate Dwalin, but failing.

Bilbo shot a look at Thorin and Thorin snapped his mouth shut.

“I’m Bilbo.” Bilbo said stretching his hand out to Ori and Ori smiled as he shook it with his one free hand.

“I’m Ori, pleasure to meet you Bilbo.” Ori said with a smile.

“I’ve heard so much about you.” Bilbo began. “Your boyfriend never shuts up about you when he’s drunk.”

Dwalin snapped a sharp look at Bilbo, but Bilbo ignored him and continued.

“He’s right though, you do have lovely eyes.” Bilbo complimented.

“Thank you.” Ori responded with a small blush.

“I’d hate to interrupt this little chat,” Dwalin snapped at Bilbo. “But I’d like to go home before I get flooded in.”

Bilbo nodded and released Ori’s hand as Dwalin walked him out the door.

“Nice to meet you!” Ori called over his shoulder.

“You too!” Bilbo called after him with a wave.

Ori waved and the couple were soon out the door and waving down a cab.

\----

Ori sat in the middle seat of the cab with Dwalin’s to his left, Dwalin looked out the window and watched the world go by and Ori watched him. He was worried, so worried about the small man’s brothers finding him and pulling him away from Dwalin and out of his life at the fight club, Dwalin didn’t want Ori to leave and he would fight tooth and nail to keep Ori in his life, he felt something about Ori that he wouldn’t say to the man until he was sure Ori felt the same way… Dwalin loved him. He loved him so much that he wanted to rip off his own flesh to get to the pressure that he felt in his chest whenever he was near the small man or jump in front of any kind of danger that dared to face Ori. He could (and would) do anything for the younger man.  He would protect him like he could never manage to do for his mother, because his mother was the only person on this earth who loved him unconditionally and now Ori. Ori with his sweet laugh and soft kisses and pure admiration in his eyes that Dwalin had spotted on more than a few occasions.

As if reading his mind Ori rested his head on Dwalin’s shoulder and Dwalin turned his head slightly and smiled to himself before he pressed his lips lightly to Ori’s gingery hair and Ori sighed happily.

The cab soon arrived outside Dwalin’s flat and Dwalin paid the cabbie as he held the door open for Ori and helped him out the cab before the cab drove off before Dwalin helped Ori towards his flat.

“Please keep in mind I’m a man, and don’t like to clean.” Dwalin stated as he pulled his keys from his pocket and carefully unlocked the door.

Ori giggled and petted Dwalin’s large arm before he unlocked the door and pushed it open and Ori eyes grew wide. The flat was small but still quite large for an apartment, it had a large window that showed a slight glimpse of the large city of London, even though the usual colours of London were bleached out by the downfall of rain and the flat was very open planned, he could see the bedroom clearly from the living room and that made Ori blush slightly as he stepped inside and Dwalin closed and locked the door behind him.

“What ye’ think? It’s not large like yer home but its-” Dwalin started as an excuse but stopped when Ori turned around and pressed his lips firmly to Dwalin’s.

“It’s wonderful.” Ori breathed against his lips and pulled Dwalin back into a kiss.

Dwalin wrapped his arms around Ori’s thin waist and pulled him closer as Ori pulled his tongue into his mouth, Ori hummed happily and pushed his tongue further into Dwalin’s wet mouth as his fingertips drew slight patters on the back of Dwalin’s head and Dwalin pulled off his rain jacket and Ori’s leather jacket still keeping their tongues entwined, Ori whimpered and wrapped his hands in Dwalin’s shirt as he pulled him back against him and started pulling him towards the bedroom.

“Are ye’ sure about this, Ori?” Dwalin asked quickly between kisses.

Ori nodded and pulled Dwalin closer as he kissed at Dwalin’s neck and Dwalin growled as he pawed at Ori’s clothes and Ori quickly pulled Dwalin’s shirt over his head and Dwalin quickly pinned him against the wall, and rutted into Ori’s thigh as he started to unbutton Ori’s shirt and began to kiss and nip at his pale neck, Ori whimpered and brought Dwalin’s head closer to his neck before he hooked his legs around Dwalin’s large waist and Dwalin grunted slightly as he ran a hand over his thigh and to his supple arse before giving it a squeeze, Ori squeaked a bit and wrapped his arms securely around Dwalin’s neck as he finally unbuttoned Ori’s shirt and began raining kisses down Ori’s neck, shoulders and chest before Ori pushed off against the wall and caught Dwalin’s head between his hands.

“Dwalin, please.” Ori whispered against his lips as he traced them across Dwalin’s cheeks.

Dwalin growled and pulled Ori into the bedroom and dropped him onto the bed before he climbed over him and pulled off his small button shirt, leaving him them both only in their trousers, Dwalin kissed down Ori’s pale chest and stopped at each pebbled nipple to give it a slight suck and a nip. Ori moaned and ran his hand over Dwalin’s bald head before Dwalin lifted his head to look at Ori in the eyes.

“Ori, if this is what you want, I am happy to give it to ye’, but be aware,” Dwalin said softly as Ori caressed the back of his neck. “If we do this, I won’t be willing to let ye’ go.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Ori said softly as he got onto his elbows and pressed a firm kiss to Dwalin’s lips.

Dwalin groaned happily and Ori flipped them over so Dwalin was laid on his back and Ori was straddling his waist as he kissed down his neck and toned chest before he arrived at the denim barrier, he quickly pulled Dwalin’s zipper down before he pulled off his own trousers and threw them across the room, he slipped Dwalin’s jeans down his waist and thighs before down to his ankle and pulled them off with a sharp tug and threw them across the room, next to his own. Ori worked his way back up Dwalin’s legs and nipped and kissed as he went before he arrived at another fabric barrier, Ori slowly nuzzled the bulge in Dwalin’s underwear and Dwalin snapped his head against the pillow and groaned.

“Ori,” Dwalin groaned. “Don’t tease.”

Ori giggled against the bulge before his fingers traced the elastic of the underwear and pulled them down, Dwalin groaned as the cold air hit his enlarged length and he threw his head back as Ori wrapped his hand around the base and licked teasingly at the head, Dwalin ran his fingers through Ori’s hair and stroked the gingery locks as Ori moved his mouth down his length, Ori hummed happily around Dwalin’s length and lowered his head further. Dwalin groaned again and thrust slightly into Ori’s mouth.

“Ori.” Dwalin growled as he continued to thrust, which made Ori hum again.

“If I don’t stick it in ye’ soon, I might explode.” Dwalin grunted.

Ori lifted his head from his length and looked at Dwalin with hungry eyes.

“Do you have any-” Ori started weakly as he shifted out of his boxers and pushed them off the bed.

“Over there.” Dwalin replied simply tilting his head towards the drawers that were sat on the other side of the room and Ori got up quickly and walked towards the drawers, giving Dwalin a full view of his pale arse as he went and Dwalin almost lost it, it was the sight of every fantasy he had in this past month, he almost started to froth at the mouth at the sighed and he quickly kicked off the covers and climbed under them as Ori turned back round with lubricant now in hand, Dwalin could see his length, it was smaller than his own but it suited Ori’s small beautiful body. Dwalin made slight grabbing hands at Ori and Ori giggled as he climbed under the covers and straddled Dwalin’s waist again.

“Do ye’ wanna do it or-” Dwalin questioned.

“I can do it.” Ori said hotly against Dwalin’s ear as he lubed up his pale fingers and threw the lube bottle on the floor, Dwalin groaned and watched as Ori’s fingers slipped under the covers and down until he shivered slightly, alerting Dwalin that he had found the tense muscle. Ori huffed against Dwalin’s shoulders as he inserted the first finger into the muscle and Dwalin grunted as he pulled at the covers so he could get a glimpse of Ori riding his fingers. Ori quickly inserted the second finger and rocked back quickly as he breathed heavily against Dwalin’s shoulder and Dwalin pressed his lips against Ori’s neck as he kissed and sucked against the soft skin, leaving small bite marks that were a stunning red and purple, Ori whimpered and rocked back faster as he pushed in a third finger before he sighed.

“I’m ready.” Ori whispered and he shifted himself against Dwalin as he pulled his fingers out with a groan.

“Are ye’ sure?” Dwalin asked against his neck.

“Yes.” Ori hissed in reply before he lowered himself slowly onto Dwalin’s length, Dwalin threw his head back and groaned, Ori huffed into his neck as he began to slid down Dwalin’s length until it was all the way in, Dwalin brushed Ori’s hair behind his ear and began whispering encouragements as he picked up the pace.

“So beautiful Ori, so beautiful.” Dwalin whispered against Ori’s ear as his balls slapped against Ori’s arse as he started thrusting into Ori. “I love ye’ so much.”

Ori froze and pulled his face away from Dwalin’s neck and looked at Dwalin with wide eyes.

“I-I- _uh_ -” Dwalin stuttered before Ori smashed their lips together.

“I love you too.” Ori whispered against Dwalin’s lips before he began to ride his length again.

Dwalin groaned happily before he flipped them over and started thrusting into Ori with the renewed angle, he lifted Ori’s thighs with his hands and began to thrust in harder and Ori groaned happily before he clutched onto the headboard to stop himself from hitting his head as Dwalin thrust faster and sent them shifting up the bed and the frame to shift against the floor as the head board knocked against the wall, chipping the paint slightly. Dwalin ran his hand down to Ori’s enlarged length and took it in hand before yanking it slightly and letting Ori reach his pleasure as he angled his thrust against Ori’s prostate, Ori grabbed on the sides of Dwalin’s head and brought him down in a deep kiss and cried out as he came over his and Dwalin’s chest, Dwalin grunted as Ori’s body contracted around him and sent him into his own climax, he came deep inside Ori and collapsed on top of the smaller man with a grunt as he huffed to gain his breath back before he flipped off Ori and laid on his back as he wiped his chest and looked over at a red cheeked Ori, Ori smiled slightly and bit his lip as he looked over at Dwalin and Dwalin wrapped an arm around his shoulder and brought him closer, Ori sighed as he nuzzled into his chest and smiled.

“That, was the best.” Dwalin sighed as he closed his eyes.

Ori looked up and ran his finger over Dwalin’s chest.

“Really?” Ori asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Dwalin responded as he pulled Ori into a soft kiss.

“And did you mean what you said?” Ori asked.

“Yes,” Dwalin said softly. “I love ye’ Ori.”

“I love you too.” Ori said as he slipped a hand over Dwalin’s chest. “I-I-um- need to say something else.”

“Yes?” Dwalin asked holding onto the small hand that was across Dwalin’s chest.

“I-I have nightmares.” Ori said weakly.

“Nightmares?” Dwalin asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, awful nightmares, I-” Ori explained but Dwalin pressed his lips over Ori’s in reassurance.

“I still want ye’ here, in my bed, Nightmares or not.” Dwalin said softly.

Ori smiled and pressed a kiss to Dwalin’s before he wrapped an arm around Dwalin’s chest and snuggled into the fur that was scattered across it, Dwalin watched as the small man fell into a steady sleep, Ori looked so adorable as he slept, his eyes were loosely close and his mouth fell opened slightly as his cheeks became slightly pink and his hair was ruffled, Dwalin smiled happily, he had never felt like this about anyone, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm firmly around Ori’s bare back before he thought of telling Ori about his past, revealing his back story like he never did with anyone else, Dwalin thought longer and deeper into the night before he made up his mind and fell into a wonderful sleep with Ori tucked at peacefully his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*Running* *Over shoulder* Tell me what you think! x)


	8. Nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori's nightmares take there toll and then become reality.

Ori flipped over in his sleep as the nightmares took over his body, _no, no, please not here! Not now!_ His mind yelled but the blood poured over Ori’s mind and he felt himself cry out as he lashed about on the soft mattress beneath him and cried as the darkness swarmed him and the harsh whispers snapped at him like a freezing wind.

 _Ori, Ori!_ The blood shot eyes closed on him and the deep serpent like voice hissed at him as he continued to scream before a different voice began to call his name, much to the red eyes disgust.

“Ori! Come on wake up! Ori!” Dwalin’s voice cried in his mind.

His sight snapped into a bright white and his eyes shot quickly open as he cried out again and they instantly came into contact with Dwalin’s concerned face, Ori shot up instantly and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s chest as he sobbed into his firm shoulder.

“It’s alright Ori.” Dwalin soothed as he rocked Ori softly in his arms. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay.” Ori sobbed. “I can’t even sleep for one night with you without those stupid nightmares.”

“It’s fine Ori, I’m not angry.” Dwalin soothed as he rubbed the smaller mans’ back. “Do ye’ wanna tell me about it?”

Ori paused for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“When I was younger…. My brother made bets, lots of bets and he got into lots of trouble.” Ori said into Dwalin’s shoulder. “And s-sma- a mean man came to our house and… and started beating my brother for repayment…”

Ori started to sob into Dwalin’s shoulder again and gripped onto him tightly until there were crescent like shapes imprinted in Dwalin’s back, Dwalin continued to rock him gently and whispering comforts into his ear before he lay back down on the bed still holding a snivelling Ori against his bare chest. Dwalin took a deep breath, he couldn’t believe he was about to do this but Ori had revealed his fears to Dwalin, why couldn’t Dwalin do the same?

“I-A- After my mother died and my father ran off,” Dwalin started which caught Ori’s immediate attention. “I stayed up every night because of the nightmares I feared would haunt me, It wasn’t until I continued my boxing did I fall asleep and realize that the nightmares were horrible _but_ they were only nightmares, they were only my minds tricks, nothing more-”

“How did your mother die?” Ori asked curiously, tears now drying on his cheeks.

Dwalin froze before letting out a shaky breath and responding.

“The year my mother gave me this chain, It was my eighth birthday and I was already well known for my boxing.” Dwalin said as he ran his finger over the golf chain around his neck. (Yes, he even kept it on during sex.) “A rival family…they, _um_ , they saw her, walking down the streets and um, they…”

Dwalin tried to force the words out but they just got caught in his throat and were staying there, Dwalin grew ever more frustrated until Ori leaned up and clasp his lips over Dwalin’s and Dwalin hummed in relief as he placed a hand around the back of Ori’s head and pulled him up closer.

“And your father?” Ori breathed against his lips.

“He was a dickhead drunk who didn’t give two fucks about me and my brother,” Dwalin growled. “But enough about him.”

Dwalin caught Ori’s lips again and wrapped his arms around his back, feeling the small lumps from Ori’s spin against his calloused, Ori pulled away slightly until Dwalin rolled on top of him.

“Y-You just told me your back story.” Ori said breathlessly as Dwalin kissed and nipped at his neck.

“Yeah, I know.” Dwalin sighed before quickly adding. “You better not tell a soul.”

“I won’t.” Ori reassured as he pressed his lips to Dwalin’s again. “I promise.”

Dwalin grinned and then he took Ori again that night, this time he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kept him closer to him as he thrust deeper into Ori’s small body. He couldn’t believe he was doing all this, taking the boy to his bed before he had mind boggling sex with him, then he revealed his past as much as he could and now he was taking him again but this was different from earlier this wasn’t sex, this was love making. Ori whimpered beneath him and started kissing Dwalin’s neck which made Dwalin thrust faster which made the headboard knock against the wall and Dwalin felt relieved that he didn’t have any neighbours on that side of the building. They were both soon climaxing as they both called each others names, Dwalin dragged himself off Ori’s small body and tucked up behind the smaller man, he tucked one arm under Ori’s head and Ori held the hand attached to that arm as Dwalin kissed at his shoulder and whispered declaration of love into the soft flesh.

“You won’t leave me in the morning will you?” Ori asked sleepily.

“No, of course I won’t.” Dwalin replied softly against Ori’s supple neck.

Ori hummed happily at the promise before he fell into a peaceful sleep with Dwalin quick to follow, no longer feeling the strain on his heart or the pressure that had now vanished from his shoulders.

\----

Dwalin was awoken the next morning by an annoying ring, he wrenched his eyes open and looked down to see Ori curled up in his chest, Dwalin smiled and kissed Ori’s forehead gently before the annoying ringing continued.

Dwalin growled when Ori’s peaceful face made a soft frown and he turned slowly in bed to pull on his boxers and find his phone in his jacket pocket before he flipped it open and held it to his ear.

“What!?” Dwalin snapped down his phone.

“Good morning to you too, sweetheart.” The voice replied.

“Thorin? Why are ye’ calling so early?” Dwalin hissed before adding. “On a Saturday as well.”

“I need your help.” Thorin said simply.

“Why?” Dwalin growled.

“I got a delivery of punching bags in, and since you broke my last three good ones. I thought you could come in and give me a hand.”

Dwalin pulled on a shirt and walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen as he searched for some clean cups.

“No, I’m busy.” Dwalin replied when he found two clean mugs.

“Ori tired you out then?” Thorin said with a snigger.

“Fuck off.” Dwalin growled.

“How was it then?” Thorin asked before Dwalin heard some shuffling, Thorin was obviously already at work, _does the man ever rest?_ Dwalin said to himself as he rummaged through the cupboards and turned on the kettle.

“Like I’m gonna tell ye’!” Dwalin snapped.

“So… good then?” Thorin said with a chuckle.

Dwalin paused and let out a steady breath.

“Yeah.” Dwalin said, barely even a whisper.

“What was that? I can’t here you?!” Thorin said with a laugh obviously hearing Dwalin but wanting him to repeat it.

“I said yes.” Dwalin snapped

“Well that’s good, glad you had a nice shag.” Thorin continued and Dwalin felt like slamming the phone down and marching to the fight club to put Thorin in his place but he resisted and just growled down the phone in response.

“So, you coming in or am I going to have to lower wages.” Thorin stated.

“Yer a real dick sometimes, ye’ know that right.” Dwalin growled.

“What are friends for?” Thorin replied. “See you soon.”

Thorin put the phone down and Dwalin growled as he pressed the small red button on his phone and threw it on the counter before he lifted the kettle and poured the hot water over the tea bag in the cup and the coffee grains in the other before preparing the tea and walking back into the bedroom where Ori was still sleeping peacefully in the clean crisp sheets on his bed and the light that trickled through the window made his ruffled hair shine a beautiful red.

Dwalin smiled to himself and placed the cup of tea gently on the bedside table before he brushed his lips lightly over Ori’s to wake him up, Ori made a soft humming sound and snuggled his face into the sheets and blocking Dwalin from his lips, Dwalin chuckled softly and kissed at his neck and cheek instead, Ori snaked a hand onto Dwalin’s shoulder and lifted his head to catch Dwalin’s lips again.

“G’d morning.” Dwalin whispered against Ori’s soft rosy lips.

“Morning.” Ori grumbled.

“I made ye’ some tea.” Dwalin said as he reached back and grabbed the cup from the table before passing it to Ori.

Ori smiled and accepted the cup as he sat up and the covers slipped down his chest and pooled in his lap, Ori took gentle sips from the tea and hummed happily as the hot liquid ran down his throat.

“I have to go out for a bit.” Dwalin said as he ruffled Ori’s hair gently. “Will ye’ be okay by yerself?”

Ori nodded in response and Dwalin got up from the bed and began pulling on his clothes and left a set of spare clothes on the edge of the bed.

“Here some clothes if ye’ wanna get dressed.” Dwalin said softly and Ori only nodded since he was already wrapped back up in the sheets.

“I love ye’.” Dwalin said softly and Ori nodded again which made Dwalin roll his eyes and pounce on top of the small man tucked under the covers, Ori squeaked and giggled as Dwalin tickled his sides and made gasping breaths.

“Okay! Okay! I love you too!” Ori said quickly as he continued to giggle and brought Dwalin’s face down for a soft kiss and Dwalin chuckled against his lips before he pulled back and got off the bed which made Ori whimper and try to pull him back.

“I’ll see you later.” Dwalin said and kissed Ori on the forehead before walking out the door and towards the fight club.

\----

Dwalin soon arrived at the fight club and everyone’s eyes seemed to be watching him, Dwalin glared back at them and walked past Thorin’s office, the man wasn’t inside, _he must be outside already,_ Dwalin thought to himself as he started walking towards the back exit, only to be stopped when three large men close by started chuckling.

“Something funny.” Dwalin growled.

“No, nothing.” One of the men snarled but still sniggering.

Dwalin felt something heavy settle in his gut as he glared at the men, who were dressed in suits, _strange_ Dwalin thought, _the last time he saw suits like that-_

Dwalin realized instantly and wrapped his hand around the laughing mans’ throat as he pinned the man against the wall, the man froze instantly and his two friends backed off.

“Where’s Thorin?” Dwalin snarled.

“He’s outside.” The man hissed in pain as Dwalin gripped his throat tighter.

“Then what are ye’ snakes doing here.” Dwalin growled.

“Azog wants a rematch and this time he has a backer.” The man growled.

“A backer? Who would back that scum.” Dwalin snapped.

“A man named Smaug, perhaps you heard of him.” The man hissed.

Dwalin froze at the name, the name he had heard many years ago, the mans who father had killed his mother and crushed Dwalin’s very soul, his very heart! Dwalin growled and punched the wall next to the mans’ head, his fist creating a large hole in the tinged wall.

“If he ever comes near me, I’ll split his skull.” Dwalin snarled.

“So, not near you? What about someone else?” The man said with another snigger which made Dwalin’s skin crawl.

“What are ye’ talking about?” Dwalin hissed.

“You’re not the only one Smaug has a problem with.” The man hissed.

Dwalin narrowed his eyes at the man and his two friends nearby gave sinister chuckles.

 “You shouldn’t have left him, Dwalin.” One of the men wheezed.

Dwalin’s blood ran cold and he released the mans’ neck as he backed up, _The man, the man Ori had feared, had always feared, the man the small man had nightmares about, was Smaug! No, No, That couldn’t be, they couldn’t hurt Ori, they couldn’t hurt him the same way they hurt his mother!_ Dwalin’s mind yelled at him and his chest started to clench.

He turned quickly and ran from the laughing men and sprinted out the fight club and towards his flat.

\----

Ori yawned as he got out of Dwalin’s bed and pulled on Dwalin’s spare clothes, the clothes were much to large but Ori liked them, they made him feel safe and comfortable and they smelled like Dwalin, which Ori loved very much, Ori’s phone started to ring from his other pair of trousers and he quickly pulled it out to see an unknown number flashing across his screen he lifted it to his ear as he pressed the accept button.

“Hello?”

“Ori? Ori! Thank god you are alright!” The familiar voice called down the phone.

“Nori? How did you get my number!” Ori asked.

“Dori. Listen, where are you?” Nori asked quickly.

“I-I- _um_ \- I’m at-” Ori stuttered his brain failing to lie for him once again.

“You’re at Dwalin’s house aren’t you?” Nori asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Maybe.” Ori drawled. “Why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t. You just need to get out of there. Now!” Nori snapped.

“What? Why?” Ori asked, suddenly feeling anxious.

“Just get out, he’s looking for you!” Nori snapped down the phone.

“Who?” Ori asked.

The front door made a loud crash and was followed by loud voices, Ori shivered before he ducked under the bed and tried to get his breathing even, he’d felt this before like some sort of distant dream, or nightmare. Dark black boots walked in front of the bedroom door and paused there. Ori grew wide eyed when he realized who was after him, it was his nightmares turning into reality, everything he feared had come to get him, he closed his eyes maybe this was just a nightmare, maybe he was still fast asleep in Dwalin’s arms, safe and sleeping.

“They’re inside the house.” Ori whispered down the phone, obviously realizing that this wasn’t a nightmare this was really happening.

“Ori, stay calm, just stay ca-” Nori started but the phone suddenly rang dead and Ori felt tears roll over his cheeks, he was so busy clutching his phone he didn’t notice the hands reach under the bed and grabbed him, Ori cried out and tried to escape their grips but the men just laughed and lifted him from under the bed. Ori froze when he saw the eyes, the blood shot eyes that had haunted him, the sharp blue eyes that gave him the chills and the sharp teeth that had spat in his face when he was just a boy, he knew his cold lizard like face.

_Smaug._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Whoa plot twist! *and more to come* Tell me what you think x)


	9. A sliver of silver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy Smaug, emotions, More Ori dream back story, sadness and hey look at that more sadness.

“Hello, Ori.” Smaug said with a reptilian like smile as the men holding both Ori’s arms laughed sinisterly.

Ori tried to escape the man's firm grip but it was too little effect, Smaug ran a large hand over Ori’s smaller face and the smaller man flinched.

“So long has it been since I last saw you.” Smaug hissed. “And you’re still just as beautiful.”

Smaug’s finger traced Ori’s lower lip and Ori pulled his face away.

“Still denying me to take your innocence I see.” Smaug said before his eyes drifted to the unmade bed that they just pulled Ori out from under. “Though, I can also see that the innocence is no longer there. Congratulations.”

The last word was just a hiss and Ori narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired man.

“What do you want, Smaug?” Ori growled, feeling braver than he ever had in his whole life.

“I’m looking for your brother; he’s still in quite a bit of debt.” Smaug replied with a sickly grin.

“Well, I don’t know where he is.” Ori hissed.

“Of course _you_ wouldn’t,” Smaug said before quickly adding “but that’s not why I’m here.”

Smaug clicked his fingers and the brutish men holding Ori’s arms released their grip immediately and Ori rubbed his sore arms as Smaug continued.

“I’m here for that boyfriend of yours.” Smaug hissed close to Ori’s ear, Ori’s eyes grew wide and he pushed Smaug back and smacked him hard across the face before the large men grabbed his flailing arms again.

Smaug wiped his now bleeding lip with the back of his hand before looking at it with narrowed eyes and grabbing Ori’s throat with the same hand, Ori let out a startled choke.

“That was not clever Ori.” Smaug hissed. “I should have your head for that.”

Smaug made his point as he squeezed harder onto Ori’s small neck, Ori had a sudden flashback to when he was younger and the terrifying Smaug broke into his brother’s house and began beating his elder brother and Dori, Dori had tried so hard to defend him, pushing Ori into an empty kitchen cupboard and leaving him there to help Nori, but his efforts had failed and Smaug found Ori and lifted him from the cupboard by his throat, Ori could still hear his brothers cries and pleading to get Smaug to stop but Ori was soon seeing red and his mind was turning black as Smaug squeezed harder (Much like the nightmares that had plagued him) and began talking to his brothers as he did so, the only thing that had saved him was a police siren (because Dori had flicked the silent alarm when the men first came in), Smaug had instantly dropped Ori and left him gasping and coughing on the floor as he ran out the house with his men on his heels.

Ori soon came out of his flashback when Smaug chuckled and released his neck.

“You see Ori, I knew your boyfriend, well, I knew his mother more.” Smaug said with a sick smile and Ori gasped.

“You killed her?” Ori asked with a croak his voice still recovering from the lack of air.

“Well of course, my father took the fall for it but I was the one with the gun.” Smaug said with a chuckle and Ori tried to swing for him again but the men tightened their grips on his wrists, Smaug reached into his pocket and pulled something out to show Ori.

The silver gun shined in Ori’s eyes as Smaug swung it lazily back and forth before he placed it beneath Ori’s chin, Ori swallowed thickly as the cold metal pressed against his skin and Smaug chuckled.

“Don’t worry dear, only one bullet and I’m not going to waste it on you, oh no.” Smaug said before adding. “I’m saving it for your sweetheart.”

Ori’s eyes grew wide again before Smaug pulled the gun away.

“He should be here very soon if my men are correct,” Smaug said. “He’s very worried about you Ori. Could it be love? I don’t know, Dwalin doesn’t feel love like normal people, he is a boxer after all.” Smaug added.

“He’s not like most boxers.” Ori replied.

\----

Dwalin darted through the streets, pushing past anyone and everyone who got in his way.

This was his entire fault! If that slimy Smaug laid as much as a finger on Ori. Well, Dwalin would see to it the reptilian man would be breathing through a tube for the rest of his short life. Dwalin’s heart smacked harder in his chest and he felt like someone had rammed a piece of sharp ice through it. Dwalin could never live with himself if Ori was hurt, or worse, dea- Dwalin dared not to even think of the word and focused on sprinting his way up the stairs towards his flat instead.

\----

“Why are you doing this?” Ori asked as Smaug set his gun ready and the men put a piece of cloth in his mouth to stop him from talking.

“Because your ratty brother still needs to cough up his cash.” Smaug replied like it was the most natural thing in the world. “And I don’t like Dwalin, never have, why do you think I killed his mother? I wanted to destroy him, turns out pain does make you stronger.”

Ori narrowed his eyes at the man before the front door sounded like it practically fell off its hinges.

“Ori? Ori!? Where are you!?” Dwalin called as he charged through the house and Ori made a slight sobbing sound as one of the men pulled on his short gingery hair.

Dwalin suddenly kicked down the bedroom door and charged in with a crazed look in his eye.

“I’m gonna rip every one of ye’ limb from limb!” Dwalin shouted before charging at the two men and smashing their heads together sending them instantly out cold. Dwalin then pulled the cloth out of Ori’s mouth and brushed his hair back.

“Ori, Ori are ye-” Dwalin asked soothingly.

“Dwalin, behind you!” Ori screeched nodding his head over Dwalin’s shoulder.

Dwalin turned instantly to see Smaug, aiming a gun at him.

“Dwalin.” Smaug said with a nod and a grin.

“Smaug.” Dwalin growled in reply.

“How’s yer dad doing in jail?” Dwalin asked with another growl.

“How’s your dad- Oh wait, he ran off.” Smaug said with a sickly grin.

Dwalin growled at him and clenched his fist at his sides.

“You know Fundin, I was going to kill you but now I know something that will hurt even more.” Smaug said as he angled the gun towards Ori.

“Ye’ dare-” Dwalin started to threaten but Smaug just chuckled.

“Oh I dare, it’s funny, he has the same expression your mother did before she was about to die,” Smaug said as he clicked the safety off the gun. “You know what her last words were? Something along the lines of ‘My Dwalin.’ I wonder if Ori’s will be the same.”

Dwalin all but roared and charged at the man trying to grab the gun from his hand, and it all happened so quickly Ori couldn’t even separate the sound of the bullet firing from the gun from the thud as Dwalin landed on the floor, his body was on auto pilot as he sprung forward and cried out a pained ‘Dwalin’ and started putting pressure on Dwalin's bullet wound in his abdomen as Smaug ran out the room and out of the flat.

Ori sobbed over Dwalin’s shivering body and called ‘999’ on his phone as he told Dwalin to keep the pressure over the wound, Dwalin just sighed deeply and raised his hand much to Ori’s pleading protest and brushed the hair gently out of Ori’s large brown eyes with his cleanest hand as Ori pressed his own hands on the wound as the crimson liquid began to seep from him faster and made Dwalin's shirt turn an alarming shade of red, Ori pulled one hand away from the wound and rested it over the top of Dwalin’s larger one and Dwalin gave him a lopsided grin.

“My Ori.” Dwalin wheezed before his hand felt lifeless in Ori's but Ori still kept it clasped against his cheek before it fell from his hand and landed to the floor with a dull thud and Ori couldn't contain the cry that was wrenched from his lungs and his heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am SO sorry. There will probably be one more chapter, i don't know. lets see if Dwalin survives first. Tell me what you think x *runs away*)


	10. A chain of gold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin in hospital.

Ori sat on the hospital bed as he clutched Dwalin’s lifeless hand as he laid unconscious, Dwalin had a long thin tube in his knows and his abdomen was wrapped in a tight bandage, they had to perform surgery to remove the bullet and now the doctors told him that he had to wait for Dwalin to come out from unconsciousness, that was four hours, and the doctors told him there was still a chance he wouldn’t pull through, but Ori didn’t even think about that, he couldn’t live with himself if Dwalin was to die and at his own hand, of course he didn’t fire the bullet, but if Dwalin had never met Ori, he would have been fine and this never would’ve happened, Ori ran his fingers over Dwalin’s gold chain before he ran his hand up his neck and caressed his furred cheek. _Maybe it would be for the best if you leaved_ , Ori said to himself. _He would be much happier without you, and he would be safer._ Dwalin stirred in his unconscious state and Ori wondered if the larger man could actually hear his thoughts, He knew Dwalin would be heartbroken if he left so he smiled slightly and shook his head before he heard an obvious cough from behind him.

Ori turned instantly and was met with the sight of his brunet brother, looking identical to what he did all those years ago, he had short spike hair and a scratchy beard and a bar running down his eyebrow and a leather jacket that was far too large for him, so large that it hung loosely from his shoulders as he kept his hands in his pockets, like he had always done. Ori got up from the bed and sat on the chair that was close to the bed as he still kept his firm grip on Dwalin’s hand just encase his brother tried to pry him away.

“So, this is the fearless Dwalin.” Nori said as he stepped into the room.

Ori nodded and his brother walked closer.

“Smaug’s been arrested, just so ya’ know.” Nori said and Ori nodded again.

“The doctors say he’ll be alright soon.” Nori said and Ori sighed.

“What are you doing here Nori?” Ori asked as he rested his head in his spare hand.

“Can I not check up on my little brother?” Nori asked.

“You can, but why now?” Ori replied.

“Well, Dori’s getting some tea and I’ll probably not get a chance to speak once he’s in the room.” Nori said with an awkward chuckle and Ori smiled slightly.

“I heard he jumped in front of a bullet for ya’.” Nori said pointing vaguely to Dwalin as he sat on a nearby hospital seat. “Not very much like a boxer.”

“Well, he’s not like most boxers.” Ori replied automatically, as he ran his fingers gently over Dwalin’s knuckles, which had been worn down by time and were calloused and scarred.

“Obviously not,” Nori stated. “So, ya’ love him do ya’?”

Ori nodded.

“More than anything.” Ori replied.

“Well, good luck to ya’, I certainly approve,” Nori stated as he pulled his cigarette pack out of his jeans. “He’s not much of a talker though, is he?”

Ori glared at his brother who was chuckling.

“Does he smoke?” Nori asked once he put the cigarette between his lips, Ori nodded.

“Good man.” Nori said before he patted his brothers’ shoulder and walked towards the exit, passing Dori as he went.

“I thought you didn’t smoke anymore?!” Dori snapped at his brother and Nori shrugged.

“You drove me to it Dori.” Nori replied.

“I haven’t been here that long!” Dori called after him.

“Drove me to it!” Nori called back as he walked down the hallway.

Dori rolled his eyes before entering the hospital room and took the chair his brunet brother had been in a few moments ago.

“Ori, I brought you some tea.” Dori said as he passed his younger brother a paper cup.

“Oh, thank you.” Ori said taking the cup and taking tentative sips, waiting for the sentence that would start and end with an argument.

“When are you going to move back home?” Dori asked breaking the silence, _and there it was._

“I’m not.” Ori stated.

“But Ori-” Dori whined.

“But nothing Dori,” Ori said more sharply this time. “I have made myself enough money to move out and that is what I’ll be doing. The doctors said Dwalin will need lots of care for a few weeks and I will be the one to give it to him.”

“I understand-” Dori tried.

“No, no you don’t understand, I care about Dwalin, more than I have anyone in the world.” Ori started. “And the first night we spent together-”

Dori made a slight choking sound.

“Y- You spent the night together?” Dori questioned almost looking like he was about to burst.

“Yes, we did.” Ori replied as he gazed at Dwalin.

“Did he- D- Did you two?” Dori questioned.

“Yes.” Ori replied simply not feeling a single regret.

“Oh.” Dori said but it came out more as a high pitched squeak. “Well that’s…nice.” He added trying to make his voice more level.

Ori nodded and sighed in agreement.

“And does he…feel, the same way you do?” Dori asked.

“In what way?” Ori asked looking at his brother.

“You know… Do you…” Dori started slowly. “L- Love him.” Dori’s voice squeaked again.

“Yes, and I know he feels the same way.” Ori replied as he brushed Dwalin’s knuckles and Dwalin’s hand twitched slightly.

“Well, I’m happy for you…” Dori said his voice now steady.

Ori froze before looking back at his brother.

“Really?” He asked with wide eyes.

“Of course, I am not the tyrant you believe me to be, Ori.” Dori said with a slight giggle.

Ori just looked at his brother with wide eyes and a slacked jaw.

“If you care about him, and he cares for you, I see no problem.” Dori said as he lifted himself from the chair. “Just don’t tell him that, I would like him to keep the fear.”

Dori bent down and kissed the top of Ori’s head before walking out the room, Ori smiled to himself, he was pleased that Dwalin had met the approval of _both_ his brothers, Ori wanted to kiss Dwalin, but that would be difficult with the tubes, but he didn’t care. Ori leaned up slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Dwalin’s lips before deciding that he should probably go with his brothers and get some sleep, but the grip on his hand tightened and Ori looked down at his and Dwalin’s entwined hands before looking back up to his face as his blue eyes rolled open, Ori gasped and gripped onto his hand before resting the other hand on Dwalin’s cheek.

“Dwalin. Dwalin?” Ori asked tapping his cheek lightly and Dwalin groaned.

“Close the curtains would ye’ babe?” Dwalin groaned and Ori giggled before pulling the cord and letting the curtains snap shut.

Dwalin opened his eyes fully now and gave Ori a lazy smile.

“And to think, all those years of boxing and the thing to bring me down was a measly piece of metal.” Dwalin said and Ori rolled his eyes before he giggled before he pressed his lips against Dwalin’s. Dwalin hummed happily and lifted his hands to the back of Ori’s head before groaning in pain and breaking the kiss.

“Son of a bitch.” Dwalin hissed as he held his abdomen.

“Don’t move too much, you might jostle the stitches.” Ori fussed as he stepped back slightly.

“Fuck the stitches, get yer beautiful self-back over here.” Dwalin said as he stretched his arms towards Ori, which caused some of the tubes behind him to fall and wobble, Ori quickly moved forward and repositioned the tubes.

“Dwalin, just stay still.” Ori said as he tapped Dwalin gently on the nose, Dwalin groaned again before he carefully slid his arms around Ori’s thin waist and Ori sighed.

“Are ye’ okay?” Dwalin asked with a worried look across his face.

“Dwalin, you do realise you’re the one who got shot, right?” Ori asked wondering if Dwalin had received a concussion when he fell to the floor.

“Aye, but what happened before I was shot.” Dwalin said as he scanned Ori’s small body. “Smaug, he didn’t hurt ye’ did he… he didn’t _touch_ ye’, did he?”

“No, no Dwalin, honestly I’m fine.” Ori reassured.

Dwalin didn’t like the look on Ori’s face and he would do anything to wipe it off, the look of sadness like he lost something, well, he almost did. But it was something else, it was a mixture of relief, fear and something a lot like love.

“Ori, I want to give ye’ something.” Dwalin said as he beckoned Ori closer, Ori stepped hesitantly forward and Dwalin gestured for him to turn, Ori obeyed and Dwalin unhooked his necklace before gently placing it around Ori’s small neck, Ori’s hand floated up to the small gloves and he caressed them before turning back to Dwalin.

“No Dwalin, I can’t take your necklace, I-” Ori protested but Dwalin just shushed him and wrapped his arms tight around Ori and pulled him down for another kiss; Ori instantly hit his nose tube and pulled back which made Dwalin groan.

“What the fuck is in my nose!” Dwalin snapped reaching up to his nose.

“No, Dwalin just leave it in.” Ori said chasing Dwalin’s hand and entwining it with his own.

“I don’t like this Ori,” Dwalin said but it came out almost like a whimper. _A manly whimper_. Dwalin said to himself.

“I don’t like being sick, sat in hospital, being useless, why do you think I always do my best in matches?” Dwalin asked. “It’s so I don’t end up in _here_.” Dwalin said gesturing around them.

“You won’t be here for much longer,” Ori said before kissing Dwalin’s knuckles gently. “I promise.”

Dwalin gave another _‘manly’_ whimper and pulled Ori down as he crushed him against his lips, Ori made a slight squeak but he soon wrapped his hands around Dwalin’s shoulders and was instantly pulled down on top of Dwalin, Dwalin pushed his tongue into Ori’s mouth and ran his fingers through Ori’s gingery hair to make sure that the boy was still there with him and this wasn’t just an unconscious dream. His mind ran back to what happened this afternoon, if he ever saw those two men who were holding Ori down, he would beat them both to a pulp. And Smaug. If he ever saw Smaug again he would be sure to use that gun on him instead. Dwalin’s heart had dropped when Smaug had pointed that gun at Ori. _His_ Ori. And the words of his mother, well, that was what put him over the top. He would never admit he was scared, he would never admit that he was afraid he was going to lose Ori and he would never admit that he was afraid he was going to lose everything all over again, and that’s why he jumped in front of the gun, because he certainly wasn’t going to lose Ori, the only person who had loved him for just the way he is and he certainly wasn’t going to lose the one he loved the same way he lost his last beloved person. He wouldn’t be able to cope.

Dwalin pulled Ori into his lap much to Ori’s whimpering protest and flipped them over so Ori was beneath him.

“Dwalin, Dwa-” Ori gasped but Dwalin instantly resealed his lips over Ori’s, even though the tubes that surrounded him shook and fell.

“Dwalin.” Ori said breathlessly at Dwalin started kissing his neck, Ori whimpered in protest and pushed at his shoulders and Dwalin pulled back but Ori pulled him back and pressed his lips firmly against the larger mans, with a sudden fever passing over his skin, a powerful need that spread through both of them, Dwalin started running his hand under Ori’s shirt and-

“Good to see you’re well Dwalin.” A voice said from the corner.

Dwalin’s head snapped up and his hand flew from out of Ori’s shirt when he saw Thorin, Bilbo, Fili and Kili staring at them, Ori made a squeak and slipped off the bed.

“Doctor Oin said you should be resting.” Thorin said as he sat down on the nearby hospital bed.

“I was resting.” Dwalin growled.

“Not from where I was standing.” Thorin said with a raised eyebrow before Bilbo shuffled next to him and enclosed his hand around Thorin’s.

“Bilbo,” Ori said now, as he caught his breath back. “Do my eyes deceive me?”

Bilbo giggled and blushed slightly and Thorin chuckled, Dwalin furrowed his brow at the pair before looking at Ori.

“What? What is it?” Dwalin asked and Ori grasped his chin softly as he turned his head towards Bilbo hand, where there was now a sparkling ring.

“Oh.” Dwalin said awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Fili said as he flicked through the channels on the hospital television. “Uncle Thorin and Uncle Bilbo are tying the knot.”

“Congratulations.” Ori squeaked as he rushed over to Bilbo who was instantly showing him his ring.

“Congrats Thorin.” Dwalin said an Thorin nodded before he added. “Strange how much you miss when you get shot by a madman.”

Thorin laughed and patted him firmly on the shoulder, making Dwalin wince slightly. Dwalin scanned around him, and he finally realised in a moment of clarity, this was his family. This was love, Thorin had taken him in and turned him into the champion he was today, Fili and Kili were like the sons he never had ( _Nor wanted_ ), Bilbo was going to soon be his family but it already felt like he had been for years, and Ori, His Ori, wearing _his_ necklace. Well what could he say that he hadn’t said already, Ori was his soul mate _(no matter how cheesy that sounded)_ , Ori was the love of his life and he wouldn’t have his life any other way, Dwalin thought he had lost something all those years ago, but he was wrong the thing he searched for the most, the thing that had set him apart from all the other boxers was right in front of his eyes all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (One more chapter guys, it'll be up tomorrow!! Tell me what you think x)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months later.

**….4 months later….**

“Dwalin! Be careful, you might hurt yourself!” Ori called to the large man who was balancing on a shaky ladder as he put the star on top of their tree.

The couple had moved into their now shared apartment two weeks after Dwalin was released from hospital, Ori didn’t feel safe in Dwalin’s apartment anymore (and if he was honest, neither did Dwalin) so they moved into an apartment, closer to Ori’s brothers house and closer to Dwalin’s new job. Dwalin had hung up his boxing gloves after his final match with Azog (Where he completely destroyed Azog but he was fine according to Oin and the man was now able to move his arm again) and slipped into a comfortable early retirement but then he had bought a gym with his spare money and he and Thorin were now going into a _legal_ business as gym owners, much to Bilbo and Ori’s relief. Bilbo and Thorin got married just three months after Dwalin was released from hospital and Dwalin was the best man, even with a hole in his abdomen Dwalin was a great groomsman and an even better lover, well that’s what he told himself but if he asked Ori he’s sure the small man would agree, Ori hadn’t removed Dwalin’s necklace since he was given it and Dwalin felt slightly smug about it, knowing that underneath Ori’s clothes there was something that was his to show everyone who Ori belonged to (Well except for the love bites that Dwalin gave him every time they made love), and Smaug was killed in jail by his inmate Bard (Some sort of scuffle about bunk beds or something.) . And so all was right with the world. It was nearing Christmas time and Dwalin had a very special present for Ori but he wasn’t prepared to give it to him, not yet anyway, Dwalin ran his hand over the small velvet box in his jeans and smiled slightly.

“Dwalin, hurry up we said we’d be at Thorin’s by now!” Ori called from their now distant bedroom.

Dwalin jumped down from the ladder and gazed at their brightly lit tree for a moment before walking towards their room, where Ori was getting dressed, Dwalin let his eyes wander down the small man’s body before they rested on Ori’s magnificent bum that was wrapped tightly in his underwear, Dwalin had the sudden need to push Ori down on the bed and take him but before he could pounce the small man there was a sudden knock at the door. Dwalin groaned lightly and that finally caught Ori’s attention.

“Are you going to get that?” Ori asked with a slight smile and Dwalin nodded dumbly, He quickly turned at marched down the hallway and wrenched open the door only to be pelted by snowballs, if Dwalin wasn’t wearing a thick shirt and jeans he would have beaten the boys until they were black and blue and-

“Merry Christmas Mister Dwalin!” A annoyingly familiar voice called, Dwalin wiped the snow from his face to see Fili and Kili waving at him with snowballs in each hand.

“I’m gonna get ye’ lads!” Dwalin snapped at them as he tried not to laugh.

Fili and Kili were chuckling and giggling before they stopped and looked behind Dwalin, Dwalin turned and his jaw slacked open, Ori was waiting behind Dwalin, in a beautiful red jumper and a skinny pair of dark jeans. Dwalin’s voice caught in his throat as he made very unintelligent noises and Ori smiled softly at him before scratching his beard gently and Dwalin hurried to say something intelligent, or charming or at least something.

“Ori,” A voice said and Dwalin snapped his head round to see Fili standing nearby with an outstretched hand. “Might I be the first to say that you look beautiful this evening?”

Fili took Ori’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles, Ori flushed slightly and Kili stood nearby giggling, Dwalin growled and grabbed a snowball from Kili’s hand before smashing it on the back of Fili’s head and neck.

“Away with ye’, ye’ little slime ball.” Dwalin hissed and Fili shrieked as the cold snow ran down his back.

Fili and Kili quickly scurried away and Dwalin was left in the doorway with Ori, Ori smiled up at Dwalin and Dwalin grinned back.

“Ye’ do look beautiful tonight Ori.” Dwalin said softly and Ori kissed him gently on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Ori replied before quickly adding. “Now come on, Thorin’s probably waiting for us.”

Dwalin nodded and grabbed their coats before they both walked out of the apartment with their hands entwined.

\----

Christmas dinner was, amazing. Bilbo was an amazing cook and Thorin had brilliant taste in beer, even if the only ones who drunk the beer was himself and Thorin. Fili tried to take a sip but Dwalin just pulled his tankard away and laughed.

Bilbo and Ori were now sat together discussing god knows and Thorin and Dwalin were on the balcony sharing a packet of cigarettes.

“You know we’re gonna need new punching bags for the gym?” Thorin said and Dwalin nodded.

“And a new ring, new changing rooms, an office for us, a name change-” Thorin listed and Dwalin waved his hand in dismissal.

“I have it all figured.” Dwalin said and Thorin raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” Thorin said in disbelief.

“Aye.” Dwalin replied. “I even chose a name.”

“And that is?” Thorin asked.

“The Oak ‘n’ Axes.” Dwalin replied and Thorin snorted.

“That sounds like a barbeque restaurant.” Thorin said with a chuckle.

“Fine, ye’ can make up a name.” Dwalin hissed feeling slightly hurt.

Thorin grinned and nodded before he walked inside, passing Ori on his way, Dwalin smiled in greeting to Ori who smiled back and wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s large shoulders as he pulled the cigarette from his lips and threw it over the balcony (A move that was far to repeated in Ori’s mind.)

“You shouldn’t be smoking in your condition.” Ori said softly.

“My condition?” Dwalin asked raising an eyebrow.

Ori rolled his eyes and ran his fingers down Dwalin’s shoulder and rested it where the healing bullet wound was, Dwalin winced slightly and jerked away.

“Oin says you still have four months of healing.” Ori whispered and Dwalin hummed in agreement no longer listening to the small man and instead closing his lips over Ori’s, Ori smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Dwalin’s neck as Dwalin gripped Ori’s hips and lifted him onto the ledge of the balcony, Ori instantly wrapped his legs around Dwalin’s waist and pushed further into the kiss as the couples tongues wrapped together but they were pulled apart when someone wolf whistled.

“Look who’s getting busy!” Fili’s voice called out and Kili’s laugh followed. “Is this ‘everyone make out with Ori night?’ If so I gladly volunteer.”

Fili swayed his hips as he walked towards the couple and Kili was almost wetting himself with laughter, Ori giggled slightly and Dwalin growled as he grabbed the back of the youth’s shirt and dragged him back inside the house with Ori quick to follow.

\----

Ori and Dwalin lay snuggled up on their sofa after another bout of kissing, Dwalin on his back with Ori laying on his front, on top of Dwalin, watching some Christmas movie Ori insisted about, if it was up to Dwalin they would be in their bed by now, Ori gasping under him as he-

Ori yawned and stretched as he curled up on Dwalin’s chest almost like an oversized cat; Dwalin smiled slightly and ruffled Ori’s soft hair before his hand slipped down to his jean pocket to make sure the small box was still there, he was going to give it to Ori tonight but decided against it seeing as tomorrow they were visiting Ori’s family. Dwalin didn’t have a big family of course, He had introduced Balin to the small man and they got along well but not nearly as well as Balin got along with Dori, Dwalin shivered at the idea and felt sickness twist in his stomach, if his brother was planning on banging Ori’s older brother he had another thing coming! (Most like Dwalin’s fist in his face.) but Dwalin wasn’t worried for once he felt wonderful and if his mother was up in heaven watching over him, he hoped she would be smiling and telling everyone what a good job she had done, his mother loved to play matchmaker and someone must have sent Ori into his life, there was no way Dwalin could ever have been that lucky. He was a boxer that found love even when he had so much hate, not many of his profession found love, well most of his profession didn’t seek it to begin with. But then again, _Dwalin was not like most boxers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thank you readers! Thank you for the bookmarks, kudos and comments, bless you all! I have very much enjoyed writing this as much as I hope you have enjoyed reading it! There will possibly be a sequel, so be on the look out! Tell me what you think x))


End file.
